Survival of the Fittest
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: The Lab Rats are torn away from each other. Now, desperate to get back home, they have to fight dangerous enemies in order to protect themselves and each other. It doesn't help that Krane & his equally dangerous partner are back and out for blood, & that there's the FBI & a bionic army that looms over the Lab Rats heads. It's a fight for survival, & there can only be one winner…
1. Chapter 1

**Please read:**

**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT A/N: If you have _not_ seen You Posted What? Hit the back button immediately. _This story contains spoilers for You Posted What!?_ I have already seen the episode, and then this story was born literally the second the episode ended. I have seen You Posted What!? on Kids on Demand on Saturday, July Twentieth, 2014, (7/20/14.) This episode will air for the rest of the US on July Twenty Eight, 2014. (7/28/14) This is the _only_ warning you, my lovely reviewers and friends, will get. I'm serious about this.**

**I do not want to hear ANY complaining. If you do not want to see any spoilers for You Posted What!?, hit the back button right the heck now because I am _not_ going to deal with any whiners on this story or hate in my inbox about it. Thanks.**

**Enjoy the first chapter of Survival Of the Fittest! Read and Review!**

**Leave a comment about your feelings about anything, the episode, this chapter, or any of my stories! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Bree's POV**_

"Get down on your knees right now, Breeanna Rose Davenport, Subject B, now, or I will have to take drastic measures!" One of the many FBI agents that are in the room barks out the order directed to her, dressed in a protective, heavily armored and armed body suit, complete with a black helmet with eye protection, and Bree's blood turns ice cold in her veins as both adrenaline and fear rushes throughout her body in a few seconds. She oh so very, very badly wants to stomp on the guys foot and grab Adam and Chase's hands and run like crazy out of their house to protect them as well as herself.

Bree then realizes how utterly stupid that would be. There are a lot more FBI agents swarming around the house than the ones that are in the living room with them. There are more upstairs, searching for Mr. Davenport and Tasha and Leo and Douglas, who are in the lab, who have no idea what's going on... And, not to mention, they also have helicopters, machine guns, and the men that are inside the house are trained with every type of weapon known to man. Besides, the agents might expect that Adam, Bree and Chase would move, judging by the way most of them have their fingers on the triggers of their powerful weapons. Adam, Bree and Chase would be dead the millisecond they moved or resisted anything the FBI agents would demand them to do.

She's aware of her brothers being forced to their knees, shouting in protest and fear and shock as they slam against the dark blue carpet of the living room.

A loud buzzing noise echoes in her mind and fills her ears. Bree stands there, frozen in shock and fear, refusing to give in to the order, no matter how much her legs are shaking right now and how Bree is screaming in her mind to get down and stay down and hope that they don't get shot.

Oh God. She, Adam and Chase are going to die.

They are going to die!

"I said," the man who spoke to her before hisses again to her in a low voice, waving the gun in his hands and motioning from her to the ground, a clear indication of what the man in the FBI uniform with the evil weapon clutched tightly and threateningly in his protective black gloved hands, "_on your knees,_ Subject B!"

Her mind is screaming at her to get down and stay down; to do as he says so she doesn't get hurt and die right then and there, but her body doesn't respond to the command that her brain is basically yelling at the rest of her body to do.

Bree has no idea how happened so fast. The person who had put the video online of she and her siblings using their bionics to fix the faulty pipe had been leaked to the world, and then the FBI had been at her door a few hours later after school was out, where she and Adam and Chase and Donald and Tasha and Leo and Douglas had seen the video on the screen by the glass kitchen table in horror, and now some man is waving a gun in her face, demanding her to get down on her knees next to her little brother with a gun in the air, pointed at _her_, ready to shoot _her_.

"Bree..." Chase's voice snaps her out of her thoughts, his eyes wide with fear, but his voice is firm and strong, like a mission leader's voice should be, but she can faintly detect the slightest hint of anger behind the words at the man, but there's something else hidden in his words and his expression and his eyes. He's begging her to do as he says, pleading, and for once, Bree promises herself that she will listen, "please... do it. Please, Bree, please."

Just as Bree's about to move to slide down next to her little brother, who is currently glaring up at the man who spoke to her, the one with the gun in his hand whose waving the weapon crazily as his finger taps the trigger twice, the FBI agent gets impatient and grabs the back of her long chocolate brown hair and yanks her next to her the smartest boy in the world with a sudden, wild jerk of brute strength and anger, and maybe just the slightest hint of fear surrounding the sudden action. The world is afraid of Bree and her brothers. This man is afraid of her. The agents that are swarming the house are afraid of her. They all are, but they hide that fear with violent actions, like the one that just happened.

She cries out in pain as her head slams into the floor, narrowly missing a head on collision with an officer's boot steel toed boot. Her vision is fuzzy for a second before her head is reeling, and the beginnings of a headache forms in the center of her brain, making her woozy and a bit nauseous, but she fights the dizzy feeling back in a swallow, determined not to throw up or do anything stupid.

"Don't touch my little sister, you jerk!" Adam snarls, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of bright red in the darkness of the house. "You touch her again, no, forget that. If you lay a _finger_ on her hair _or_ my little brother again, I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them until you are begging for mercy!"

Sometimes it scares Bree how dangerous Adam really is. Hidden under all the goofiness and the laid back guy that is her brother, there's also a dangerous side to him that scares her to her core.

"Shut up, Subject A!" One of them snap on Bree's left. She hears more of the FBI agents roam around the house, looking for clues and other suspicious things that they thought the Davenports could have stashed somewhere.

Then, with a bunch of FBI agents surrounding her and her brothers, Bree realizes something. The lab! And Leo and Douglas! They are still down there, completely oblivious to what's going on, or maybe they can see what's happening from one of the security cameras that Davenport placed around the entire length of the Davenport mansion. Maybe they escaped, or maybe Eddy shut down the lab or something.

Bree can only hope that they are safe and not being taken down by the FBI agents.

When the FBI agent yelled at Adam to shut up, fear and white hot anger courses through Bree's veins all at once. Nobody tells her brother, either of them, to shut up. Only she and her family can do that.

But she's afraid. She's so, so very afraid of her brothers getting shot that she silently begs Adam to shut up and listen to the FBI agents with the guns and the weapons that could supply an army, the weapons that could easily kill herself and her brothers, and Tasha and Leo and Mr. Davenport and their real father, Douglas, in the blink of an eye from all different directions...

She doesn't want to think of what might happen down in the lab.

"What do you want with us?" Chase demands, snapping Bree out of her thoughts yet again, his light brown eyes growing wide with fear as one of them moves over to Bree and presses a gun to her ribcage, her layered clothes doing nothing to block the ice cold, metal barrel of the gun.

Her heart pounds widely in her chest like there's a rabid animal that's trying to claw it's way out of her stomach and into the open.

Bree shudders and whimpers involuntary and squirms a little bit as the man wraps his bulky, meaty arm around her neck, holding her in place so she doesn't move, her eyes widening a little bit.

Sure, she's been on life threatening missions, but no one had ever pressed a gun to her side before.

"Remain silent, Subject C!" He snarls, his fingers tightening on the gun and on her throat a little bit as a warning as the man with the cold green eyes looks over at Chase with anger. "You need to remain silent, Subject C and Subject A, or I will put a bullet through Subject B without hesitating for a second! Are we clear, Subject C?" He snarls.

They have names, regular, _human_ names, you know! Their names are Adam, Bree and Chase, not Subject A, B and C!

They haven't been called Subjects A, B, and C since they were little kids running around in their old lab.

Bree really misses those days when it was just her, Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport and Eddy. She misses the old days where she didn't have to live in fear, when they first met Leo and Tasha and saved the town of Welkerville from exploding and being reduced to a stain on the map, completely obliterated from a train that was going four hundred miles an hour with a dangerous, bright neon colored green high explosive chemical called Nucloneum. She remembered when Adam, Leo and Chase helped her stop the train, and where she dressed up in something other than jeans for the dance, when she and Adam had done the Cheer Bomb as a counterattack to Stephanie's gripes and whines of protest and giggles of laughter that were just plain rude and the teasing from her and the other cheerleaders, and Adam standing up for her.

She misses every single second of her old life, the life where she didn't have to live in fear every single second of every single day.

Chase immediately shuts up for once, but Bree can see the anger and fear sparking in his eyes.

It's times like this where Bree wishes Spike would come out for once, but she realizes that would be a very bad move. They'd all be dead within two and a half seconds when/if Spike came out for a play date in a hail of bullets and noise and fiery burning pain.

So right now she and her brothers are trapped, with a gun pressing into Bree's side and a throat wrapped around her neck, and threats to shoot her and shoot Adam and Chase as well as her entire family with no way of escaping and no way of getting help. Why would anyone want to help them when they are bionic super humans with extraordinary powers that could possibly take over the world? No one would dare to help them now. They might have, in the past, but now? Adam, Bree and Chase are on their own.

What a lovely day this is turning out to be.

* * *

Bree glared up at the man who introduced himself as Graham. He was the reason she, Adam and Chase were in this mess.

"Why are you doing this?" Adam asked as they were yanked forcibly to their feet, and the gun pressed against Bree's side a little bit more at the question her older brother asked.

Graham noticed this and waved his hand, glaring at the man, and she felt that the gun at her side withdrew, the safety clicking on and the man let go of her throat, stepping back and shoving the gun back into it's holster with a sharp click.

Bree gasped in relief as sweet, crisp air refills her burning lungs. She almost fell down to her knees in relief, gasping for the air she desperately needed. She took deep breaths to calm down her beating heart.

"Bree, are you okay?" Chase asks, his eyes wide.

"I-I'm fine, Chase." She said shakily, almost sobbing in relief.

Cold laughter fills the room, and Bree turns to see Graham smirking in victory. "You won't be fine in a few minutes, Subject B." He said, making a _tsking_ noise and crossing his arms over his chest.

Once again, the familiar sense of fear runs through her, and she frowns.

Chase's eyes sparkle with confusion and fear and anger again, but his voice is strong and steady, with the slightest hint of fear that is just barely detectable. "What do you mean, she won't be fine?"

The man smirked and walked up to them. "I mean..." He paused for dramatic effect, the smirk still on his lips, "I'm taking you three into my custody and then relocating you bionic super humans in different parts of the country, where you will never see each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything froze in Bree's world. She felt her heart freeze and break into a million pieces all at once. There was that ringing noise in her head again, the noise becoming more and more louder until it felt like someone had just stuck a firecracker in her head and it had exploded in a white hot flash of sound and the deafening echo that rings in her ears.

She's being taken away from her brothers? _She's being ripped away from her brothers by FBI agents?_

Bree feels her nerves freeze when she realizes what he means fully, and it feels like someone just sucker punched her in the stomach. All the air leaves her lungs, and she can't breathe a bit.

No. No no no no. This can't be happening! This _can't be happening! This isn't happening!_ She can't be torn away from her brothers! No!

No!

Bree lets out a loud sob, and tears swell up in her brown eyes, but she refuses to let them fall down her cheeks to show a sign of weakness, but her shattered heart is filled with sadness. If she had the energy to, she would have collapsed to her knees in shock, but she and Adam and Chase would have been shot.

"You...You're taking us away from each other?" Chase's voice is full of disbelief and pain and white hot anger.

"You monsters are taking my little brother and my little sister away from me?" Adam's voice has a dangerous edge to it. His eyes are turning a very violent shade of bright red and there's an electric blue glow surrounding his body. His jaw is clenched tightly and rage is clearly written all over his features.

"Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C are turning violent! Contain them, now!" Graham's voice cuts through the sudden silence of the house, and one of them take out a gun, resulting in the rest of them taking out their weapons in a synchronized mechanical sound, making Bree's heart leap in her throat.

The thought alone that her brothers getting shot makes anger run through her veins like a tidal wave.

Chase stomps his foot onto the ground, and all of the weapons fall to the ground, jammed and useless. Adam quickly shoots his heat vision at a few of them, holding them back with his super strength and yelling at the top of his lungs. Four pair of burning brown eyes are filled with fiery rage, which snaps Bree into action as well.

Bree kicks one of them in the gut, and in a blur of wind and sound, she slams two of them into each other and slams her foot into the face of another one, who drops down to his knees and howls in agony, clutching his face. She does a cartwheel and throws five fast punches at one before flipping another one like he was a simple coin, and not a one hundred and fifty five pound bulky, beefy, trained FBI agent, who then landed on the ground with a painful thud. She whirled around and super speeding over to a cluster of FBI agents, whose eyes are filled with anger and who are probably shouting something but she can't hear anything because of the blood that is pumping through her veins, the thought of her brothers being taken away from her fueling her anger even more with each punch and kick. She begins to hit those FBI agents with lightning fast punches, kicking them with ease and smashing glass items over the men who don't have helmets on, her eyes filled with rage.

She's about to turn away when she hears the familiar click of a gun near Adam. But it's not a gun, she reminds herself, that sound that echoes around the living room of the Davenport mansion is a tranquillizer gun-

Oh. _**Oh**_.

Something small hits her neck, thankfully not rupturing or piercing any organs or hitting a vein, and she can feel herself being pulled under the darkness. Her eyes are heavy and thick and she's pretty sure her breathing is slowing down, and she feels her heart rate slow down with every breath she takes.

She struggles to stay awake as she stumbles to her brothers as the darkness that filled the edges of her vision grows large, kicking a few of them in the process, and she's pretty sure Adam said that he loves her and Chase, and she is also pretty sure that Chase said that he loves her and Adam too, and, although she doesn't really know what's going to happen to her and her brothers, she decides to say it back too, and this time, she means it. She loves her brothers, no matter how many times she denied it in the past.

But that was in the past. This is now.

Her brothers are getting torn away from each other. For the first time in Bree's life, she will be separated from her brothers.

She won't see her brothers again.

It occurred to her that no matter how many times she had complained about wanting a better life and not having stupid, annoying brothers, she was secretly glad that she had them to rely on.

Now she knows she'll never see them again.

Then she feels the warm, steady, comforting embrace of both Adam and Chase as their arms wrap around her body, and she feels safe for the first time in a long time. And she's also pretty sure they are both crying because she can feel tears on her face that aren't hers. She hears her brothers yell that they love each other, and promise that they will find each other again some day, and Bree's pretty sure she's smiling and crying when she feels her body turn limp and feels the hot salty tears run down her face, and Bree Davenport can only think that everything they did together was worth it.

_Everything._

With one last look at her brothers, Bree mutters a _goodbye_, and she can hear that Adam and Chase are saying goodbye as well, their words echoing in her head, and she silently promised that she _would_ find Adam Charles and Chase Johnathan Davenport someday, no matter what.

She promised herself she would. And promises don't get broken.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Adam wanted to kill every single FBI agent that are in the house and outside when he saw his baby sister faint in front of his eyes. He doesn't care that there are guns pointed at his body. He collapses to his knees and numbly crawls over to the body of his sister, trying to shake her awake.

"Bree?" He asks softly, and Chase is also dropping down to his knees. "Wake up."

Desperation fills him when she doesn't respond, and he shakes her a little bit harder to try and forcibly get up. "Bree? Bree, wake up. Answer me! Please, Bree!"

Chase's eyes grow very wide when he notices that she's not responding to his words. Like he's reacting on pure instinct alone, he presses his pointer finger and her middle finger to her pulse, and then his body relaxes, his shoulders slumping down as she breathes out something like a sigh and a chocked sob at the same time. He turns to Adam, tears in his brown eyes, and he nods, signaling that Bree has a pulse and she's alive, just unconscious. He almost sobs in relief when he hears Graham's voice that makes him grow angry and cold at the same time. He just wants to shut him up, permanently. Is that so hard to ask? He just wants to burn his face off with his heat vision, use a million bone breaking kicks and punches to various parts of his body and watch him and HEAR him BEG and SCREAM for mercy.

"I told you, Subject A and C, that we had to contain Subject B, no matter what the consequences of our actions were." Graham's voice is full of fake sympathy, and Adam can detect that he's secretly overjoyed that Bree had been contained, and that this happened, which makes Adam's stomach turn and twist painfully like he ate something nasty. Adam can literally see an all powerful smirk gracing his lips.

Rage crashes into Adam's entire being, and his eyes turn red, and he shoots his heat vision, which has now turned into fire vision, at a few of the FBI agents, snarling in pure, unbridled rage. It feels like there's a wildfire that can't be contained inside him, making him turn like this. He has never felt anything like this before.

And it scares _him_ as well as it's scaring Chase and the FBI agents. He can see the pure fear that's in their now widened eyes.

"You touched my sister," his voice is deep and shaky, like it was the time when Marcus was about to kill Leo, which seems like three lifetimes ago, "and I will KILL YOU for that!"

He moves around the room like he had Bree's speed, and he's faintly aware of Chase snarling in anger, he must have let Spike out.

I_t's about time, _Adam thinks as he punches one of them in the face, hearing the satisfying crack of his nose as he drops down to the floor with a painful thud, yelping in pain like a pathetic little boy would. He whirls around and shoves another one, where he slams into the wall by the stairs, narrowly missing Eddie's screen. He lands onto the ground with what sounds like a painful thud, and Adam's pretty sure he can hear a bone in his leg shattering, which causes Adam to internally smirk, but the smirk is melted away off his face when he hears what seems like twenty or more pairs of feet pound at the driveway and nearing the house.

Like this was a movie, FBI agents file into the house, who shout and bark orders at Adam and Chase Davenport to stand down, or they will have to shoot them.

Adam really, really wishes that this was some action movie or a dream, but the blood pumping through his veins and Chase/Spike snarling in anger and shouting threats and _Bree_, his baby _sister_, laying on the ground like she's really dead, because that's what she looks like to Adam.

_Dead_.

Adam and Spike/Chase share a knowing look, and then sweep the feet of three FBI agents that crowd the two brothers.

If they are going to die, they are going to die fighting with their last breath, and that's a promise.

They are going to fight for Bree, even if it is literally the last thing they will do as brothers.

Adam yells a battle cry as he slams two FBI agents into each other, then kicks another in the throat with his super strength and he sweeps his legs under three of them before elbowing another in the face. Adam has never felt so alive- but so dead- before, and it's scaring him.

A lot of things are scaring him right now.

Spike is snarling threats and bellowing at the top of his lungs and he's also using his bionics to make the FBI agents confused and he's also breaking and jamming their weapons too.

Adam has never seen such rage in Spike's eyes before, which is saying a lot about what's going on.

It also occurs to him that Spike is _protecting _Bree, which is weird, because, well, _he is_ Spike, after all.

Adam kicks another FBI agent in the face and jabs another in the ribs and stands up and kicks a weapon that was trained at his forehead away from the agents grasp and punches him square in the jaw, and his fist reels back to deliver a blow to one that is getting too close to Chase for Adam's taste, and then he punches the one nearest to him to get the weapon away from his leg. He's about to kick another one in the shin, but Adam feels his limbs are growing tired from the effort of taking them all down, but he refuses to give up.

His locks eyes with his brother, and thankfully, Spike gets the message.

Adam collects electricity from the room, their weapons, anything and everything he can find in the house, including the lab's power, and makes all of the angry emotions that are uses his blast wave ability and fires, and Spike dives down next to Bree and covers her body with his, and creates a force field around himself and Bree.

Adam lets his Blast Wave ability free, and all of the agents in the room collapse to the floor.

Adam would have smiled in victory, but he was too weak to do anything but run a hand through his hair.

He notices that one of them ducked behind the couch, and Spike snarls at one by the refrigerator before running up to him and punching him in the gut several times.

The man behind the couch aims at Chase/Spike with his tranquilizer dart gun, aiming at _Chase_...

...and the man fires the gun, and the dart hits the back of Spike's head.

* * *

Adam can't breathe.

He watches, numb with horror, as Chase drops down to his knees, gasping for breath.

Whatever they have in those darts can _not_ be pleasant.

"Adam!" Spike yells, gasping, "run!" But it's not Spike's voice, it's Chase.

_His baby brother_.

But Adam doesn't want to run. He runs over to his brother and picks him up bridal style before he's placing him gently next to Bree, and he's trying to shake them _both_ awake because he can't survive without his siblings. "No! Chase, I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Just go!" His eyes are growing heavy.

Adam can feel his heart break into two pieces. "Chase...Please don't go! You need to stay awake! Chase, please! You and Bree need to stay awake! Please, Chase, please stay awake! Please don't leave!" He sobs.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Chase mutters, and then his brother takes a shallow breath, and his eyes are about to close, but he shouts out one last warning to Adam. His sleepy brown eyes are wide. "Adam, look out!" And then his brother shuts his eyes and goes limp next to his sister, filling Adam with numbing horror.

The warning echoes in his ears, and he's about to do what his little brother asked him to, but Adam doesn't turn fast enough.

He feels the dart touch the back of his head, and a sudden fiery feeling burns in his brain before it spreads throughout his entire body.

Graham is standing over him with a tranquilizer dartgun in his hand, his eyes filled with fake sadness.

"I told you, Subject A," he says softly, so quietly that Adam can barely hear him, "but we had to do something in case you turned violent."

The darkness that dots and swirls in his eyes gets bigger, but he fights to stay awake. "You will never win, Graham."

"Oh Subject A," Graham says softly again, his lips turning into a smirk now, "but I already have won. Goodnight, Subject Adam Davenport."

The darkness streaks across his vision now, and Adam can feel himself slip off into what seems like an endless, dark sleep.

His eyes slip shut now, but then he reopens them again, because he's still trying to fight it, to fight the urge to give into the darkness, because he promised his siblings that he would fight to his very last shred of consciousness and willpower. But still, Graham's words echo in his head, _"I already have won. Goodnight, Subject Adam Davenport."_

But Adam will keep fighting for the rest of his life. Graham hasn't won. Not yet.

The darkness is swallowing his vision whole now, but a tear manages to slide down his cheek, and he glances at his siblings, thinking that he failed them, but he swore to himself that he will find them.

He doesn't intend to break that promise.

And then, with one last defiant glare at Graham, and one last broken hearted glance at his baby siblings, everything goes black.

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase couldn't move a single finger, but however, he could see, hear and feel everything that was going on around him. And, safe to say, he didn't like what was happening so far.

Sometimes having bionic super senses sucked a lot.

"Move...Subjects...Into...Cars..." He was pretty sure that was Graham's voice, but his head hurt. Wait. What did he mean by cars? Aren't he and his siblings going into the same car? Aren't they going to wherever they are going _together_, like they always do?

The truth hit him like a ton of bricks and cement.

He's being taken into a separate car, while Adam and Bree are going into two other cars.

Oh, god no. God no. He, Adam and Bree are being separated.

Dread fills his bones, and he manages to catch one last glimpse of Adam and Bree before his world goes black again.

* * *

When he wakes up, the first thing he feels is that he's moving in the back of a car. The second thing he notices is that there's a huge headache that's forming in the center of his brain.

He cries out in pain, rubbing his head slightly and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, swallowing back a small wave of nausea that racks his bones.

"Bree?" He asks, running a hand through his hair like he does when he's nervous. "Adam?"

In the dark, he can't see anything. No shapes, he can't hear any quiet breaths. He can't hear anything.

For the first time in his life, Chase has no one. Chase Jonathan Davenport is completely alone.

* * *

Chase doesn't know how long he's been in here for. Hours are lost to him now. There's no use in trying to call for help anymore. No one could hear him. He's in a moving vehicle, being taken to God knows where. Even if they did, he doubted anyone would want to help him.

So instead to pass the time, he walks around the rather large back of the truck, walking around and talking in different voices to entertain himself, (although his voice is nowhere as good as Bree's vocal manipulation,) but there's the empty hole in his heart that no one can fix. He just wants to go home and see Leo and Tasha and Mr. Davenport again. He wants to go home and hug Adam and Bree and train on the mission simulator again and he wants to be a normal teenager again.

He just wants his family back.

* * *

"Get up, Subject C." Demands a harsh, gruff voice.

His brown eyes snap open to see a man looming over him, light filling into the dark space of the truck.

His eyes immediately close when she sees the harsh sunlight. After being in a dark truck for God knows how long, his eyes aren't adjusted to the harsh light of the sun. "Where are we?" He asks, his voice is thick, scratchy and raw from not talking for a while.

"A one person, self training facility in Illinois." The man answers.

He frowns. Illinois? "Where are Adam and Bree?"

The man stares blankly at him.

Chase resists the urge to sigh and to violently smash his face into the side of the stainless steel wall of the truck. "Erm... Where are Subject A and Subject B?" The names sound foreign and heavy on his tongue.

"Subject A is being deported to Wyoming, and Subject B is being deported to Louisiana."

He can feel his heart re-shatter into a thousand tiny, microscopic pieces.

"Why are you doing this?" Chase asks desperately. The man's blank eyes are starting to scare him.

"Because, Subject C," the man says slowly, as if he were talking to a toddler and not a fifteen year old boy who just so very happens to be a super genius, "you three are too dangerous to be kept together. We had to separate you three at any and all costs."

Chase's nose twitches at that, and he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Why are you talking to me? I mean, it's not like I'm _that_ dangerous. Subject Adam Davenport and Subject Bree Davenport aren't dangerous, either."

"You are three are genetically engendered bionic superhumans with unimaginable powers that we have yet to discover. Of course we consider you dangerous." The man states in a matter of fact tone.

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"Come on out, Subject C. This training facility will be your new home for the rest of your life."

Although Chase wants to kick the guy in the face really, _really_ badly, he complies to the order immediately, not missing the way the man has a white knuckled hand on a pistol tucked into a thigh holster on his left leg. If he resisted, he'd probably be shot in the heart before he could put his force field.

Even if he were to somehow escape, where would he go? He's in Illinois, for God's sake! He can't just waltz out of the back of a truck and stroll through town. He'd only be right back where he started.

Chase Davenport is completely trapped, alone and helpless.

So what is he supposed to do now?

* * *

_**Bree**_

"Move, Subject B." The women pokes her with the tip of her automatic rifle, jarring her into action.

"Where are we?" She asks, her eyes widening slightly.

"We're in Facility G, in Louisiana."

"Facility G?" She asks, frowning. "Where are Adam and Chase?" She demands.

"Subject Adam Davenport is in Facility O, which is located in Wyoming."

"And what about Chase?"

"Subject C is in Illinois."

Bree just nods. There's no way she'll be able to get to them now.

Dread fills her stomach and settles uncomfortably in her stomach.

What is she supposed to do now?

She stares up at the facility, tucking a loose lock of brown hair behind her ear. _This _is where she'll be living for the rest of her life?

God she misses her brothers right now.

Bree has to be escorted by armed guards from the car to the facility, and she's surrounded by chain link fences that loom over her on her left and her right, and then one that is from above her, so Super Jumping is out of the picture, as well as Super Speeding away.

She wouldn't get far anyway.

They lead her through the entire building that seems to stretch on for miles and miles, when they get to a cell, shove her in, and lock the door.

She slides down onto the small bed, sobbing into her pillow.

God only knows what they have in store for her.

She just wants to go home to Adam and Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Bree realizes that she has been staring at her hands for two and a half hours now. Her vision is blurry from not blinking for just under five minutes, but she doesn't care. In a place like this, she doesn't have to blink, although the burning in her eyes gets too intense, so for the first time in just a little under four and and a half minutes, she blinks two times to try and relieve the burning in her eyes.

Her eyes are intensely burning from not blinking as tears of relief burn in the back of her chocolate brown eyes, but she ignores them and continues to blink until the burning in her eyes is completely gone and the tears dry up.

She sighs, running flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder, suddenly realizing just how hot and tired and miserable she is, so she shrugs off her shirt and readjusts white tank top she had underneath, fiddling with the straps before dropping down onto the surprisingly comfortable bed with a weak groan of protest.

Time has no meaning here when you are living in a nightmare. She thinks bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

They gave her a pair of comfortable clothes, including a pair of jeans, sweatpants, a plain short sleeve shirt, socks that gray pajamas and a pair of plain, laceless gray shoes. There's a black watch placed carefully on top of the neatly folded bundle of gray clothes, including a few gray hairbands and a few hair ties, a silver comb, and a little packet of scrunchies. All gray. If it was yesterday, she wouldn't be caught dead in everything that was just plain gray.

Yesterday seems like a lifetime ago.

Ignoring the pang of sadness in her chest, Bree rolls over from her bed and grabs the watch, pushing her hair out of her face and she glances at the clock. 2:35 PM, the clock blinks.

She throws the wristwatch onto the bedside table in disgust, sighing.

There's also a wooden chair and a wooden desk with a notebook and a few pencils and pens in a metal cup. There's a bathroom that connects to her room, along with a shower and a mirror, so she guesses they aren't treating her completely inhumane.

But still, she really misses her family.

"Subject B, there will be training in five minutes." An automatic voice says through a one way intercom.

Oh joy.

She finishes combing her hair, which is now like silk, and gently places the comb down onto the table.

She quickly changes with her superspeed and smooths down her hair, biting her lip and sighing.

She sits down at the chair and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

A few minutes later, a guard enters her room. "Get up, Subject B."

It's Bree. She wants to say, but she knows they don't care. To them, she's dangerous. She's a weapon. An insanely powerful weapon.

She obediently walks up with the guard, and the walk side by side down the stainless steel hallways, their footsteps echoing across the hallways that seem to stretch on and on forever.

"Subject B, will be training with Subject A." The guard informs her while they are walking towards wherever they are going to, and Bree's heart nearly leaps into her throat from how happy she is. She is going to see her big brother for the first time since they've been separated.

She wants to jump up and down, but she remains emotionless as she follows the guard stiffly towards a room. The guard pushes the door open and walks over to a few scientists and other important figures. Too many names and faces to remember clearly.

"Good afternoon, Subject B. I am Doctor William Fitzgerald." A male scientist greets, but Bree doesn't say or do anything. She doesn't even move. She shows no sign that she hears him, she continues to blankly stare at the man who is going to show Bree her brother after painful hours of not seeing him, of not knowing where he is or how he's doing.

She just wants to get this show on the road and see her brother again. Why can't they see that?

"You will be training with Subject A today." He continues, glancing at Bree. "We understand that you are nervous and scared-"

She just wants to punch him in the face right now.

"-but we are trying to make your stay here as comfortable as possible." he continues.

Stay? Really? Wow. They make it sound like she's at a resort hotel, for God's sake!

"Now, step up onto the platform." The man says, pointing to a hexagon shaped training simulator that reminds her of home.

She does as she's told, and she's immediately aware that she's in an abandoned warehouse.

"Inserting Subject Adam Davenport into Training Simulation One." Says an automatic male's voice.

Her brother stands there suddenly, and his face is emotionless. That is, until he sees Bree standing there, and his eyes lighten up at the sight of her.

"Bree," he breathes, his eyes wide as his lips stretch into a wide grin that she'd never thought she would see ever again, "is that really you?"

She resists the urge to sob in complete happiness as she runs into his strong, comforting arms. She knows that this is just a training simulation, but she's so happy to see her older brother right now that she doesn't care. They are locked in a tight embrace and comfortable silence for a few seconds when suddenly, she feels like she got hit by a lightning bolt, because shocks of pure pain rips through her veins and everywhere on her body and she screams, pushing Adam away from her and gasping for breath and breathing heavily, and it takes every ounce of strength not to pass out right then and there.

Someone must have used a devise to shock her, she realizes.

Adam's face turns into one of barely contained outrage and anger. "Who did that?" He shouts into the air, and Bree realizes that he's talking to the scientists and the doctors and the other officials in the room. He sounds like Spike, just a lot madder and meaner.

There's no answer from any of the scientists or anyone else. It's just seemingly deafening silence that makes Bree want to smack someone at four hundred miles an hour. Bree whimpers loudly in pain, flinching as her hand rubs the back of her neck carefully as if that will get rid of the shocks that she was just put through, and Adam takes her into his arms again for a few seconds before pulling away and glaring up at the simulation's warehouse's ceiling.

"IF I FIND OUT WHOEVER DID THIS TO HER, I WILL SNAP YOU NECK LIKE IT WAS A CHICKEN WING AND THROW YOU OFF A FOUR STORY BUILDING!" He snarls wildly, his eyes flashing red.

"Adam," Bree gasps, fighting the urge to scream from the intense pain she's feeling. "I'm fine, I'm okay. I've had worse before." She grunts and continues to gingerly rub the back of her neck where her bionic chip is, trying to find some relief from the burning.

"Deploying simulation ninjas." The male voice says again after a few seconds of deafening silence, and about fifteen beefy and bulky ninjas appear in front of them, all different sizes, but they still look deadly nonetheless.

"You ready?" Adam asks, going into a fighting stance, and Bree winces as she holds the back of her neck before running her hand through her hair.

"Do I have a choice?" She asks, getting into a fighting stance as well.

A random ninja runs towards Bree, and she quickly blocks it and throws the bandit away from her before running up to it and kicking him in the face twice and punching him square in his hooded jaw, hearing the sharp crack of his nose breaking, watching as a liquid, electric blue substance leaks out of his nose before he disappears into thin air with a slight buzz.

"No," Adam shakes his head, his eyes wide as he turns with his back towards Bree to inspect the rest of them that are gathering closer and closer, making Adam and Bree go back to back, still locked in the fighting stance that is like a second nature to them, because, well, it is. "unfortunately, you don't have a choice."

"Right." Bree muttered, super speeding over to three of them and catching their legs with her foot and punching them all with lightning fast, well placed strikes to various parts of their bodies.

She knows she isn't supposed to use her bionics, but she doesn't care. She's with her big brother, her best friend, and nothing, absolutely nothing, can make her think otherwise, even if they were to erase her memory of all things good in her life. If that were to happen, the last thought she would think is of her family.

When Adam reels his fist back to punch the last one, the ninja disappears from sight. Adam, using way too much strength because he was trying to punch the ninja, crashes to the hard, ice cold, cement ground, stuttering out a few colorful words that shouldn't be used in polite company.

Bree runs over and helps him up, and he smiles. "Thanks, Bree."

"Simulation complete. Bringing back Subject Adam Davenport in approximately one minute and three point five seconds." The male voice says again, and panic flares up inside her. She doesn't want Adam to leave. There is so much she has to ask and say and tell him, but she doesn't have the time.

Bree doesn't know if she'll see Adam again. Her heart cracks a little bit at the thought of not seeing her brother for a long time.

Adam wraps his arms around her, and she buries her face into the crook of his neck. "Listen, Bree," he begins, taking a deep breath, "I know we might not have a lot of time to talk or anything, but I need to tell you something very important." Adam sounds serious.

She frowns as concern flickers inside her. "What is it?"

"They are going to kill me."

Bree can't breathe. "What do you mean, Adam?"

Had she been paying attention more, she would have seen the glossy look in his eyes.

"I mean," he continues in a scared tone that makes her heart drop to her toes and churn in a million different ways, "that I am going to be picked apart like a computer and thrown away once they are done with me. They are going to see what makes my bionic chip up, and once they do a million tests on me, they'll kill me."

Bree sobbed into his chest and he held her close, wiping her tears away with feather light touches of the back of his thumb.

"Remember, Bree, I-" He begins to say, but in a whirl of sound and bright light, Adam Davenport is gone.

The man who escorted her to the simulation room has to drag Bree away and back into her room kicking and screaming.

"N-No!" Bree yells, her eyes wide as she struggles and twists violently to try and get out of the man's tight grasp.

"Stay there, Subject B." The guard says, not unkindly as he shuts the door and locks it, trapping Bree in her "room."

She sobs into her hands for the next hour and a half.

* * *

**_Adam_**

He blinks, and the world around him materializes back into the simulation room. He places the glasses onto the desk that was moved toward the simulator, glancing at the men in the dark green uniforms.

"Good job, Subject Adam Davenport. You have successfully done everything we asked."

They are actually praising him? He just told his sister that he was going to die!

He feels sick and dizzy all the sudden. Okay, confession time. He isn't actually going to die. The men in the scary dark green uniforms told him to say all those things or they'd shoot Bree and Chase in the head with a gun. He didn't want to risk his baby brother and his baby sister dying, so he had to go along with it.

Dread fills into the emptiness in his stomach.

"You can leave now, Subject Adam Davenport. A guard will escort you to your cell."

Adam just nods and steps off the platform. He doesn't look back at the men who ripped apart his life. He runs and hand through his hair and walks over to the gray colored metal door, numbly gripping the cold, scratched up brass handle and almost running into the guard when he opens the door, who mutters some pretty colorful language that isn't directed towards Adam, but to the high ranking officers in the dark green uniforms that are decorated with medals and ribbons.

Adam and the guard begin walking towards his "room."

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you."

No he isn't.

"But we had to run tests on Subject B to evaluate her relationship with you and to see how she reacts to certain emotional situations, such as you dying and what it would do to her emotional patterns-"

He doesn't know what happened. All Adam saw was a violent shade of white and red and suddenly he's pushing his elbow against the man's neck with his super strength with a loud, ear shattering bang that echoes across the many hallways of the facility. Rage bubbles in his veins and sparks throughout his body like a wildfire. He's also numbly aware that he is lifting the guard above the ground, his feet dangling in the air as the guard gasps for breath.

"Don't you ever," he hisses, "talk about Bree that way or I will break your hand." He drops the guard who slides to the floor, gasping for breath that Adam forcibly took out of his lungs.

The guard stumbles upright after a minute of silence, save for heavy breathing from the guard trying to get cool, sweet air back into his burning, air deprived lungs.

"Right then," the man breathes, coughing slightly as more air fills his lungs, "let's get you back to your cell."

And Adam and the guard begin walking towards his cell.

Adam obediently walks into his room and sits down at his desk chair, resting his face in his hands.

He can feel the guard's eyes on him, and Adam turns his head to see that he is standing at the door, and he's just staring at Adam.

They stare at each other for a second before the guard finally speaks.

"I truly am sorry that this is happening to you and Bree and Chase, Adam."

He realizes with something close to surprise- but he doesn't feel anything anymore expect for dread and worry and pain and anger and frustration and violence and sadness and grief and longing and numbness and how he feels trapped, so this, Adam thinks, is a good sign- when the guard used their real names, Adam, Bree and Chase, not the foreign names of Subject A or Subject B or Subject C.

Adam just stares at him, then looks down at his hands. The guard looks at him sympathetically before shutting the door and walking away. But before the guard's body is blocked by the door, Adam catches his last name from the name tag that flashes in the light. Kyle Harrington.

The door shuts with a medium sized boom and Adam knows it's locked, so he doesn't bother to move.

And that's when he feels tears stream down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chase**_

Chase feels like he's slowly going insane. He hasn't seen his siblings in over two long weeks. He doesn't know if they are alive or dead, if they escaped or if they are still separate in different facilities or what, but he can only hope that they are alive.

Nobody talks to him. The only time he sees his "abductors" is when they give him food and when he is forced to go into simulations. Sometimes they last a few minutes, and sometimes they last long hours. The longest simulation he's been in took three hours.

So when he's not training, Chase just sits in his room, getting about five and a half hours of much needed sleep, changes into the same- but washed every day- comfortable gray clothes every day, save for the time he has to change into something else for when he's on the simulator, an outfit that reminds him of his old mission suit, and eats breakfast, lunch and dinner at the same time everyday, the food variety changing occasionally, and trains, trains, trains, and trains some more on the simulator, like he is some type of weapon that the FBI can just pick apart and use until they find no use for him anymore and stuff his body in a gray body bag and bury his body in the back of the facility or underneath the training simulator or something crazy like that.

Chase thinks that there _is_ a graveyard of hundreds of thousands of dead bodies behind this facility. It wouldn't really surprise him.

Although, he isn't really alone. Spike talks to him, though, and Chase is very, very grateful for the fact, because if he didn't have _anyone_ to talk to, he would have gone insane a long time ago.

But still, Chase just wants to curl up in a ball and die. Why can't they see that? Why can't they see that Chase is miserable?

Why can't they see that Chase is slowly going insane?

Why can't they see that Chase just wants his siblings back? He would do anything to see them again.

There's nothing to really do in this prison, so to pass the time he either sleeps for a long time, draws in the notebook (he's actually become a very good artist,) or works out, because hey, there's nothing to do but those things.

He shovels a piece of bread into his mouth absentmindedly and taking a drink of water from his water bottle before setting it down next to him. He is drawing in his notebook that they supplied him on the second day he has been in this place. He's already used up half the pages, and they promised that he would get a new one soon.

He doesn't talk to them, and Spike, ever the violent voice in the back of his head, wants to make appearances to rip multiple people's heads off, and Chase is oddly tempted to let him have his way.

"Subject C, we require your assistance." Says a man on the intercom, his voice rough and full of static, and the last word barely reaches Chase's ears when the last word dies out in a burst of pops, crackles and a slight high pitched whine and dies out.

Spike might have... _accidentally_... punched the intercom out. The repairmen could barely fix it because it was so horribly damaged, so now it's stuck like that forever.

Whoops.

He doesn't know if he's ever going to escape from these men, but he won't give up hope when Adam and Bree might be in trouble.

He gets up and runs a hand through his hair, opening the door and walking towards the simulation room.

Once he gets there, he obediently puts on the simulation glasses and the head scientist, Doctor Oliver Parker, presses the button that sends him to a remote island, filled with a ring of terrorists bent on killing two hostages. He knows this. He's been in this simulation many, many times. He knows what is going to happen, knows who he has to rescue and in how much time he has to rescue them.

If only he knew who those two hostages were for real this time.

Chase slowly walks around the sand, making sure to make his footsteps quiet and soft so he doesn't alert anyone.

Two rebels dart out of the trees, and Chase dives behind a nearby rock and peers over the edge of the rock, making sure to stay hidden. He can see them clearly now.

The two rebels are dressed completely in black, and the one in front takes a knife out of his belt and grips a knife tightly in a death like grip. The other one sighs. "How long do we have, Sam?" That one is a male's voice.

The other one stops running and turns to the larger one and takes out a gun and cocks it, shrugging. The height difference is clearly there now that they have stopped running. "I don't know, but the freakishly strong boy might be planning something."

Chase nearly jumps up from his hiding spot in glee, which would have been a bad move. They must be talking about Adam!

Knife Boy nods. "Yeah, but Tom wants the fast girl all to himself. God knows what he'll do to her."

Gun nods. "I think we both know what Tom would do."

Chase's heart nearly stops in his chest. Adam and Bree are here also? He can't wait to see them again! But...The tone of Knife Boy's voice doesn't imply anything good. Maybe this Tom guy would actually hurt or kill Bree, or do something that's a lot worse than death itself...

No. Chase refuses to think that. His big sister is going to be fine. Adam will make sure of it.

The two terrorists move away, and Chase stays still for a few more seconds before he moves out of his hiding place, wiping away some of the sand that got on his hands on his mission suit pant leg, and it falls down like it was water slipping through a crack in a rock.

He slowly moves through the trees for about ten and a half minutes until he sees a cluster of straw and wood huts in a clearing.

"So girly," a male's voice says, and he can hear a girl whimpering, "where should I begin my torture? Your pretty pretty lips?" Chase can hear a blade being taken out of a sheathe, "or maybe your lovely tan arms?"

"Don't touch her, asswipe!" Adam, _Adam_, snarls.

Chase slowly moves out of the trees to get a better look, and he almost gasps out loud.

His sibling's hands are tied behind their backs, and there's a man dressed in black smirking and holding a knife in his hand tightly. Their hands and feet are held behind their backs tightly by iron chains, and Adam is struggling against his, and Bree is frozen in fear. The man is smirking down at Bree as he slowly trails the knife down her face.

Chase feels sick, but he swallows down the nausea and rubs his forehead.

"Shut up, boy!" The leader kicks Adam in the gut, making Bree cry out as another crystal clear tear slides down her cheek.

Anger sparks inside his veins, and it takes all of his willpower to not let Spike out, to hold him back.

Gun and Knife Boy come out of the trees and stand next to their leader. Then about ten or so more rebels pour out of the trees, and Chase feels like he's _really_ going to throw up.

The leader moves over to Bree and holds her arms in place.

Her eyes grow wide and she begins struggling faster now, twisting and turning her body as the man's grip on her tightens. More tears stream down her face and she sobs while the man's smirk grows wider.

Adam is _screaming_ at the top of his lungs now, and he begins to struggle faster and faster, and Chase can't take it anymore. He can't stay still while this is happening.

**Commando App Engaged.** The words flash across his eyes and he's pretty sure Spike is smirking evilly. He steps out into the open and lets Spike activate, and everything goes dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Spike**_

Spike just wants to rip the leader's head off. Nobody, he doesn't care who you are or who you know, touches Bree. At all. Ever. Especially like that. Spike wouldn't even hesitate to rip your legs off and pin them up on a wall like decorations. Not even for a millisecond.

Spike roars at the top of his lungs, and the terrorists' heads snap in his direction, their eyes widening.

"What the heck is that kid doing there?" Touchy-Grabby-Dirt-Bag asks.

"Chase!" Adam says, obviously revealed, and Spike doesn't even bother to correct him. He's too busy thinking of ways to painfully rip Touchy-Grabby's arms off and watch the blood roll down onto the dirt in dark red pools and kicking him in the face with his own torn limbs.

"Don't just stand there," Touchy-Grabby says, thrusting the knife over to Spike before turning his attention back onto Bree, "kill him! Rodger, restrain strong boy. I'll handle the fast girl."

Not if he has anything to say to that.

He makes quick work of the terrorists. Dodge, punch, roll, kick, punch, flip them over like scrambled eggs, and finally, repeat about a hundred and fifty five times with ease. Training has been very, very good to both Chase and Spike, so thank God for that.

He can see Adam struggling against his binds a lot harder now, but it's no use. He can't break free.

Then, Spike can see Touchy-Grabby begin to drag Bree away into the thick jungle.

Snarling in outrage, he quickly unties Adam, and snaps at him to stay there in case any terrorist's decide to wake up, and then runs after Bree, into the jungle.

_**Bree**_

She wanted to cry so badly. She had a very good idea of what Tom would do to her. A very, very good idea. And none of them were good or happy. She wanted to cry and scream, but Tom stuffed a cloth in her mouth that's preventing her from screaming, for calling out for help.

She's going to _die_.

Tom laughs evilly from above her, and her long brown hair falls in front of her face. She can't breathe now. There must be chloroform on the cloth, because she can feel herself passing out, but she's not sure if Chase or Adam will come for her. She keeps struggling weakly, but her attempts are futile. She kicks her legs out weakly, but she feels them growing numb.

She can hear Spike/Chase snarling a few feet away, and she can just imagine Spike's face. Distorted with rage, teeth bared, snarling wildly and muttering curses, his feet stomping the ground.

"CHASE!" She screams when Tom runs faster and faster, her head bumping against his black jean clad ankles. She twists and turns, but she can't break free from his grasp. "CHASE! CHASE! HELP!"

Tom grips her shoulders tighter now, his long nails digging into her skin, his brown eyes looking black in the shade, full of rage. "Shut up, girl!" He snarls, but Bree spits the cloth out of her mouth and refills her lungs with sweet air, swallows to soothe her burning throat, and begins screaming for Chase and Adam.

Tom's face turns red from rage, but he continues to drag her across the jungle floor. Her feet and legs keep snagging against rocks, making her wince in pain and tears prick the corner of her eyes and begin to flow down her cheeks in warm waves.

Dark spots dance across her eyes now, and she can hear Spike gaining on them, but she just wants to pass out. That's all she wants to do. Slip into a peaceful darkness and be surrounded by the people she loves. Tasha, Leo, Davenport, Adam and Chase. She just wants to go home.

She just wants to have her family back.

Tom stops suddenly, yanking her to her feet, making her head spin. She already feels lightheaded, and this isn't helping.

She's about to pass out when she feels the cold barrel of a gun press against the side of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Bree resists the urge to sob out loud as the gun digs into her skull a little bit tighter now than it did a minute and a half before before, and her hands are clenched to her sides tightly, so tight that she feels her knuckles are turning bone pale white, her feet planted firmly to the ground like each leg weighs a hundred and fifty five million pounds, each, and she's taking deep, (hopefully unnoticeable, but Bree highly doubts that they _aren't_ noticeable, judging by the fear that's running through her veins) breaths to calm herself down. She's frozen in fear with her eyes wide in confusion and anger. She can't use her bionic chip, can't use her abilities to break free from his strong hold and run away, back to Adam and Chase, that's useless. The men who took her away from her family and landed her in her "room", where's she forced to train almost everyday, who **destroyed** her life, took her chip away before she went into this simulation. Same with Adam. They decided to take his chip away too, so now he's powerless against the terrorists. But at the same time, he isn't. He's strong, in more ways than one. Even if he didn't have his bionic chip in the back of his neck, he's still strong. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, either, but it's something. He'll figure a way out of those binds, defeat those anticlimactic terrorists, and then he'll come and find her, just like Spike/Chase is doing now. He's fine. They both are fine.

They'll come for her.

Now that she doesn't have her bionic chip in, she feels...So..._Normal_! She didn't want to be normal again, not with what happened a few weeks ago, when she destroyed her bionic chip, where Adam and Chase almost died in the fire... Where she, Adam and Chase group hugged. Where she thought she was safe, safe from the world around her, where it was before everything happened...Before she got ripped away from her siblings... No. She's not going to bring up the memories. Those are too painful. Too many memories. Too many painful moments. Too many hugs, to many family moments... Too many good times to remember... No. _No!_ Too much pain.

Too much.

She hears Chase/Spike a lot closer to her now, and Tom laughs evilly, making a shiver run down her back, despite the heat of the jungle. She feels so cold, but she feels so warm at the same time. Is that even possible?

"Now, girlie," he smirks, leaning down so his lips are at her ear, the gun still gripped tightly in his left hand, and she winces as the cold metal freezes her warm skin, and she gets a little dizzy suddenly, like she just stood up to fast or is getting really sick. "You are going to do as I say, okay? Then maybe the crazy shortcake whose insane enough to come after you and I won't get shot, along with the strong boy. You don't want that to happen, do you, princess?"

_Oh, what do you think, Tom?_ She thinks bitterly, resisting the urge to say that out loud, _does it look like I want that to happen?_

She finally, after what seems like a hundred years, sees a flash of light brown hair and almost sobs again in pure relief, but she holds the happy sob back by biting her the inside of her now red from the heat and tear stained cheek, ignoring the tang of warm, sticky blood that fills her mouth, running sharply over her tongue and filling her mouth, probably getting in her teeth, which is gross.

Spike/Chase freezes when he/they sees Bree, his brown eyes, which just had the scariest emotion she has ever seen in Spike's eyes, _fear_ and _anger_, to just flat out fear and rage.

He begins to take a step forward, but Tom clicks the safety off.

"Oh no no no, insane short stack," Tom says, and Bree can hear a smirk in his voice, "if you come near your precious big sister again, she's going to get shot. You don't want that, do you?" He waves his hand, and another man melts out of the trees with a Adam stumbling behind him, muttering unflattering words and threats, but the man ignores him and takes out a gun from a thigh holster, smirking as the noise echoes inside Bree's mind and around the entire jungle, making her wince in fear sightly.

"And, in addition to your big sister getting a bullet in her head," his eyes glance over to Adam, "your big brother will get shot in the head too."

Chase's eyes are wide now, and his shoulders tense up.

Spike must have been forced to deactivate, or maybe he did it willingly for fear of both Adam and Bree getting shot.

"Alright, Tom, I'm fine now. Spike won't come out anymore. He's gone. I deactivated him." Chase says evenly, watching with wary, bright hazel eyes as Adam and his captor move over to Bree and Tom, Adam snarling quietly. He locks eyes with Bree and shuts his eyes, as if he's already preparing himself for death... "Just let them go, and we can work this out, okay? Let them go. Just let my siblings go, okay? Just let them go, and we can work this," he motions to the jungle and Tom and his partner, then to Adam and Bree and to himself, "out."

Tom and the other terrorist lock eyes, and Bree can see that they are figuring out what to do about that, gauging Chase's offer and glancing back and forth between Chase, Adam and Bree to see if he's being serious or if he's bluffing or not.

Tears are running down Bree and Adam's paling faces, and there's heavy silence coming from Tom and the other man who has his gun pressed against Adam's skull tightly, his finger slowly, agonizingly slowly, moving on and off the gun's sensitive trigger.

"Fine." Tom's voice cuts through the defensing silence, "but first, the girl and I are going to have a little fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Bree decided that she didn't like how that sounded at all. At all.

She wanted to kick him in the shin and grab her younger and older brother and run, but there's a gun pressed to the side of her head, and she doesn't think that would help her, Chase's or Adam's case.

"What do you mean, have a little fun?" Chase echoes, frowning at what Tom said.

"I mean," he smirks, and Bree's heart stops for a few seconds, "something like this." He whips Bree around and runs a hand through her hair gently, leaning down and pecking her nose with his lips, the creepy grin still on his face and the gun pressed against her head, making Adam and Chase snarl threats immediately and at the same time, each at different volumes and getting creative.

Tom moves the gun away from her head, clicks the safety back on, and throws his head back and laughs for a few seconds before grabbing a knife out of a leather scabbed and the sound makes Bree's heart pound faster than it ever has before.

"What do you-" Before she can finish the sentence or even get another word out, Tom smacks her across the face, hard.

Bree cries out in pain and falls to the ground, holding her cheek, her head narrowly missing a rock that just so happened to be a jagged, sharp rock peeking out of the soft, grassy ground of the clearing.

Adam snarls in rage, and Chase stiffens, a growl clawing it's way from his throat and making it's way past his lips, and then, just for that, Tom abuses Bree for the next four minutes until finally, finally, he stops.

Bree's a shaking, bloody and bruised heap on the ground. Blood runs down her face and she is pretty sure she's broken or bruised or cracked a rib or two, but she can't tell. She's in so much pain. Her lungs feel like she's on fire, and she feels like she's going to pass out.

Her brother's expressions are one of pure rage, their faces are red and they are both yelling threats at the top of their lungs, along with very, very colorful language, but they stand still, because they don't want Bree to be killed. So they just watch.

"Oh sweetheart," Tom smirks, pressing the gun back to her head, "you should have seen your face. Priceless. It was beautiful to watch your pretty red blood spill down your face and onto the ground. A masterpiece, your face is. A beautiful masterpiece, created by me."

_Okay,_ Bree thinks, _Tom's lost it. He's officially gone insane. Off his rocker. Lost his marbles. He's just completely insane._

Chase takes a step forward, then takes another step back, then forward, then back, then forward.

Bree's extremely dizzy right now. She can barely make out her brother's forms, barely see their extremely worried faces as they blur in and out of focus.

Tom smirks and laughs as he pulls the gun away from Bree's head and shoots a tree on the left of Adam's head, making him wince, and Tom puts the gun back to her head, and she hears the bullet click into place. She knows she doesn't have a lot of time.

She looks at her brothers, her eyes strong despite the fact that she has warm tears in her eyes. "Guys, listen to me. Whatever happens to me, I need you to run. To leave. No matter what happens to me, I just need you to run away. Don't look back, guys. Don't look back. When this is over, promise me something. Promise me that we will find each other again somehow, someday. It might not be today, or tomorrow, or even a few weeks or months from now, but promise me that we will find each other someday, once we get out of our Facilities. Do you promise?" She asks, blinking at her brothers with determination in her eyes, and they both nod, tears in their eyes.

_Good_, Bree thinks, _we promise that we will find each other again. And we will. We will find each other again, and then we won't have to be trapped in our own personal prisons..._

"I love you, Adam and Chase. Always." Bree is smiling at her brothers now, with hot tears running down her face and she swallows, looking back to Tom with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm ready." She murmurs to him, shutting her eyes.

"Good. You are ready to die. Goodbye, girlie." Tom whispers into her ear, making her shudder, the twisted, maniacal smirk still on his face, and pulls the gun's trigger.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Adam's bones, every single ounce of his soul, is filled with horror as Bree's body hits the ground before he can scream. And when he does finally find his voice to scream Bree's name, he runs over to her, completely forgetting about Tom, who turns on his heel and runs away, back into the thick brush of the jungle.

Adam ignores it, ignores _him_, ignores Chase's sobs and screams. He just needs to see his baby sister. He needs to help her in any way he can, even if she's dying, or maybe she's already dead...

He slumps down next to Bree, putting her head in his lap and wrapping her arms around her chest, sobbing into her long brown hair, unable to anything to stop the bleeding because he knows that she's dying and he doesn't want her to suffer anymore than she has to by stopping the bleeding.

So he doesn't do anything but sob very loudly into her hair. He's a shaking mess right now, and no one can do anything about Bree's current condition or Adam's tear stained cheeks or his badly broken heart.

It's like someone turned on a switch in his brain suddenly, because now he can hear Chase's obs and screams as he holds her hand, see the tears run down his face as he tries to wake her up. "Bree!" He sobs loudly, the sound making Adam's heart break into a billion pieces. "Bree! No! Bree!" He attempts to shake her awake, but it's hopeless.

She's dead.

Chase moves over to Adam now, burying his face into his mission suit clad chest and his sobs vibrate in his chest, filling him with numbness and anger at the same time.

"Simulation complete. Subject B's body will be disposed of and sent back to her Facility in Louisiana immediately." The annoying automatic female voice says, and with a jolt, Adam realizes that he was in a simulation, and Bree's body melts away from his arms, from his grasp and his vision once the automatic female voice finishes her sentence. He sobs again and he wipes his eyes with the back of his midnight black glove clad hand.

He forgot that he was in a _**simulation! **_Bree might be okay!

"Subject Chase Johnathan Davenport will be sent back to his location in fifty one point two five seconds." The automatic computerized female voice drones on.

"Adam..." Chase says, his voice and body already fading away, "do you think Bree's okay?"

Adam nods, wrapping his arms around his brother in a protective manner, as if that will stop him from leaving.

"Yeah, Chase." He nods, "I'm sure Bree's okay. They wouldn't kill her. They need her. She's still vital for whatever they need us to do."

Chase nods and runs a hand through his hair, and his left hand disappears from sight. "We will find each other, again, right, Adam?"

He nods, planting a kiss to Chase's forehead, a small tear sliding down his face. "Yeah, buddy, I promise that we will find each other again."

Chase smiles, seemingly satisfied with the answer as he wipes another tear from his left eye. "I love you, Adam."

Adam tightens his grip on him. "I love you too, Chasey."

And with that, Chase disappears from Adam's grip.

Adam stands up and waits for his return, wiping his eyes again and nodding his head.

He promised both Bree and Chase, his baby siblings, that they would find each other again, and promises like that don't get broken.

He makes up his mind, balling his fists together to his side tightly and he takes a deep breath.

He intends to find his baby siblings, no matter what would, or could, or might even happen to him, even if it costs him his life.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chase**_

The jungle around him fades to black, and there's a slight buzzing noise that indicates that he's going back into his own personal prison. He hopes Bree's okay and not actually dead. He just wants her to be okay. He wants to know that Bree is okay and she's breathing and she's alright and that she's not actually dead.

"Is Bree okay?" He immediately asks the scientists once he places the glasses onto a small round desk, feeling impatient. The scientist who pressed the button to send him back to his own personal prison ignores him yet again, which makes annoyance fill his veins. "Is my sister okay? Is Bree okay? Is she okay?" He asks in an annoyed tone, a tone that demands answers immediately.

The scientists don't bother to reply, they don't even bother to look up at Chase, who is growing more and more impatient by the minute as he lets out a small puff of frustrated air as his arms cross over his chest in annoyance and impatience.

Instead, the scientists just keep ignoring him and they continue to type on their keyboards, and the sound of the clicking keys fill the room. They must be putting how he reacted to Bree getting shot into their record files, which makes Chase's stomach churn at the thought. He and his sibling's are not a guinea pig that they can run tests on. He's not some jacked up toaster that they can just pick apart and throw away once they are done with him. He has human emotions too! He's _human! _And Adam and Bree are human too!

"Is my big sister okay? Is Bree okay?" He asks, enunciating his words so that they are louder and more demanding. "Tell me!" He snarls, rage slowly bubbling up in his veins.

One of the male scientists look at him dead in the eye before clearing his throat and speaking in a grave voice that makes Chase's stomach and heart drop down to his toes and make sadness wash over him, "Subject Breeanna Rose Davenport is dead, Subject Chase Davenport. I'm sorry for your and Subject Adam Davenport's- and the rest of your family's- loss."

* * *

It's as if his world came crashing down on him in that moment. His mind is spinning with the new, indescribable and un-graspable information, something that his all knowing, superior brain can't absorb correctly- if at all- and it's making his brain shut down on him. He can't breathe again. There's a high pitched whine that begins to fill his ears, drowning out any other sound except for his own heavy breathing and the sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces.

Bree's dead. Bree's dead!

His legs give out from underneath him, unable to hold his weight anymore. He feels dizzy, and the smooth cold white and gray platform blurs in and out of focus, like he is looking through someone's glasses.

"No!" He holds his stomach because he feels like he's going to throw up as a wave after wave of nausea slams into him and washes over his soul like he's in a tidal wave as big as a building, and he's really dizzy now, and his mind is spinning at two hundred miles an hour. He can't believe she's dead! His big sister is dead!

"Bree's not dead." He whispers, going into shock and denial, and the scientist shakes his head again and types something into the computer again before looking up at Chase again.

"I'm sorry, Subject C, but she is." The firmness in his voice makes Chase sob out loud.

He just lost his big sister. _He just lost his sister._ His annoying, but lovable big sister, who just wanted a normal life, who just wanted a boyfriend and who wanted to hang out with friends everyday and go to the mall and gossip about normal teenage things, who wanted the newest Apple Iphone and who wanted to wear beautiful dresses to prom when she got older and she wanted to get married to someone that made her smile and laugh.

His big sister is dead.

The scientist who told him that Bree is dead picks up the cyber glasses and places them in a box and then opens a drawer. He puts the box into the drawer and shuts it. Then, without even bothering to look up at Chase, tells him in a grave voice that he can go, that he can leave and go back to his room and wait for dinner, which will be delivered to him in an hour and a half, (Seven Fifteen at night sharp, right on time and on the exact second it turns Seven Fifteen, as always,) and Chase numbly walks back to his room and slumps down in his bed, pulling the covers up over his head and sobbing loudly into his pillow.

* * *

_**Bree**_

_Cold. Breeanna Rose Davenport is very, very cold._

_She has blood streaming down her face and arms and feels it pool somewhere off to her left in a dark red mess, __**her **__blood, and it's warm and wet and very sticky and messy and dark and it makes her feel sick, and she's altering between passing out and staying awake. Her brain is on fire, but her legs and arms and her fingers and her toes and the rest of her body are bone numbingly cold. She knows she can't move them, so she doesn't even bother to try. So she just blinks and breathes as she stares up at the gray sky._

_Bree decides that she feels like she's in Limbo, the place between good and evil, the land between two separate worlds, the land between the living and the dying or the already dead. She's stuck in this place, in this place called Limbo, and she can't move her body at all. So, with nothing to do but stare up at the gray sky, she lays there, feeling like there's ice forming in the center of her heart._

_She lays there for a few minutes, just laying there and staring up at the gray and unmoving sky, letting her thoughts drift off into nothing._

_Suddenly, so very suddenly and unexpectedly, WHAM. To Bree, it feels like someone just decided to punch her in the stomach with a boxing glove made out of diamonds. No one has, of course._

_She blinks her eyes twice and then suddenly she sees Adam and Chase standing above her, and the blood that was pooling beside her and running down her forehead is gone. She can't feel it in her dark brown hair or feel it's stickiness in her hair or see her blood pooling on the side of her body anymore, so she takes this as a good thing. She must be healing or something._

_What she sees next makes the breath in her lungs be sucked right out of her body._

_Adam and Chase- her __**brothers**__- are laughing and pointing at something a few feet away from where they stand, smiling at each other widely before turning to Bree, grinning down at her happily, holding their hands out to help her up, and Bree's fingers twitch at how warm they look, and she swallows past a random lump in her throat._

_She sees Leo a few feet away, laying with his face in the warm grass and laughing as dirt gets onto his forehead and stick to his clothes. He must have told a joke or something, something to get the attention off of him, a classic Leo thing that he does often when he feels the sudden urge to, and she's tempted to smile, but she doesn't want to smile. She doesn't want to do anything but be in her brothers arms again and she wants to laugh and smile about stupid stuff like she used to do before they got discovered by the FBI and her world feel apart at the seams._

_With great effort, she lifts her left hand to meet Adam's larger and surprisingly warm hand. His eyes are full of love as he pulls her close to his chest, and she's beginning to feel warmer, but the ice in her heart is still there, and it's not melting. It's not melting, but it's getting warmer. She takes that as a good thing. She doesn't feel as cold as she did before anymore._

"_You know something, Bree," Adam whispers into her hair, his breath tickling her face, making her giggle and smile slightly, "Chase and I will always love you, no matter what happens to any of us, even if we might never see each other again, but we will. And we swear that we will find each other again, somehow and someday, okay? We'll find each other. I promise. __**We **p__romise."_

_She can't speak, so she just nods her head and buries her head into his chest. She feels Chase move over to them and wrap his arms around her shoulders and slide down next to both Bree and Adam, resting his chin on Bree's shoulder gently and whispering caring words into her ear to soothe her, and she feels like it's working, and in a way, it is. She feels relaxed now. And when Adam and Chase smile at her, she feels very safe for the first time in a long time._

_But she's still very, very cold._

* * *

Her eyes fly open and she sits up and gasps, and she regrets that simple action immediately. Her head spins and she coughs, holding the sides of her head in her hands and rubbing her head gingerly, as if her brain might explode from the amount of pressure her head is feeling. What happened? Where is she? She doesn't think she's been to this room before. It doesn't look familiar or jog her memory.

She takes a few moments to look around the room, to take in the details of the room, which looks kind of dull in her eyes.

She's in a medium sized room, about the size of a back patio, and the walls are painted an almost blindingly bright white color and there are perfectly smooth granite tiles on the floor, which look cold to touch. There's a few computers on a desk that is tucked away into a corner of the medium sized room, and a few of them are blinking something that look like results. There are some papers on a perfectly spotless and shiny stainless steel desk that are neatly arranged and there are a couple of clipboards on the table, and there are also two helmet looking things that look suspiciously like the cyber glasses, but in helmet form. The helmets are white and red and have multiple blinking and multicolored lights on them that make Bree's eyes hurt for a minute or two before her eyes fully readjusts to them. There's a stainless steel chair in front of the bed that she's on, and the bed is actually quiet comfortable.

A male scientist is standing to her left in a crisp white doctor's coat, and she looks over and there is a small rectangular table on her right, pressed up against where two walls meet with yet another small computer on the desk, and there's a pad of paper and a few pencils and pens in a small metal cup on the table as well, so Bree assumes that the pad and paper are there for her, but she doesn't bother to pick them up, so she just leaves it be.

Bree blinks and looks down at her outfit. She's wearing a warm, plain white cotton shirt and bright white cotton pants and what she assumes is a cotton white bra and underwear and a pair of warm white cotton socks (she can feel the bra and the underwear and the socks. It's not like they are invisible.) Her hair is left down and in layered waves and is spread out across the white pillow like a web. A web of brown hair that stretches across the pillow loosely and messily.

"You are awake, Subject Bree Davenport." A male scientist says, writing something down onto a dark brown clipboard, his pen going a mile a minute as he writes things down onto the paper. He clicks it off and places his clipboard on the desk before picking another one up and writing something else down. Bree notes that this scientist has jet black hair that is neatly combed to the side and it is also parted down the middle of his hairline, and his eyes are a forest green color.

"What... Happened to me?" She asks slowly, scratching the back of her head, moaning in slight pain as she readjusts her pillow and lays her head back gently down and rubs her eyes.

"When you were done with you simulation with Subject A and Subject C, we made you unconscious and we carried you here to this room," he motions to the room around them with a wave of his hand, "and then we set you down in the bed and we put a Dream Helmet on you." The scientist says, motioning to the helmet on yet another small desk before continuing to write.

She frowns at the unfamiliar word, absorbing the rest of the information like a sponge before glancing at the helmet that is on the ground before up to the scientist. "What does the Dream Helmet do when you put it on? Why did I see Adam and Chase with me?"

"A Dream Helmet works like the cyber glasses that you and Subject Adam Davenport and Subject Chase Davenport are very familiar with." he explains, motioning to the helmet with a jab of his finger before flipping a page with a small snap of the perfectly straight paper. "It creates dreams that the user- which is you- might have from good memories. In your case, Subject Bree Davenport, it's your relationship with Subject A and Subject C."

"So you are basically evaluating my relationship with my brothers?" When he nods, Bree frowns. "Why would you want to do that?"

"We wanted to see what your emotional connections to them were, to see how strong of a bond you three have. And based on the results once you woke up, you have a very strong relationship with them."

Bree's tempted to say something rude, but she bites her tongue to prevent the words from flowing out of her mouth. She doesn't want to get in trouble. These guys basically own her now. The thought makes her stomach twist uncomfortably. They can kill her with a wave of their hands by armed guards. She doesn't _really_ want to die. She'd rather die in a simulation than in real life. She'd choose dying in a simulation than dying in real life any day, no questions asked.

Well, obviously she's going to have a strong relationship with Adam and Chase. They _are_ her brothers, after all. Of course she's going to have a very strong relationship between her and her brothers! It's only natural, after all. It's not exactly a foreign concept to have a strong relationship between people you love.

"Right then." She mutters, running a hand through her hair and sighing. "Can I go back to my room?"

The scientist nods and puts his pen away into his front pocket and runs a hand through his jet black hair. "Sure, Subject Bree Davenport."

She really wants to punch the guy in the face for calling her _Subject_, but she ignores the feeling and gets out of the bed, readjusting her white socks before following the man who may or not be a friend out of the room (but she seriously doubts that she's going to count the man as a friend), and the guy shuts the door behind them with a soft click that makes Bree's heart pound in her chest.

They glance at each other for a few seconds, and the scientist clears his throat gently before he begins to walk, leaving Bree to scramble after him.

Bree sighs to herself and walks with the scientist back to her room, and silence echoes around the hallways- save for their feet shuffling against the ground of the Facility that seem way too loud in the silence of the Facility and their breaths- the whole entire way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks vampirehunter22 for this idea. :) By the way, there is also a poll up on my profile. Go check it out if you want. :3 Or not. I won't hold it against you if you don't, but I would really like to hear everyone's thoughts on this question that's in my profile on the poll. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks! Please enjoy chapter nine of Survival of the Fittest! :D**

She didn't know how this happened. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to do any of this. She didn't know why this was happening. Why this was happening to _her?_ What did she do to deserve this? It is not fair. It's not supposed to be happening. It's so, so horrible, what is happening to her right now, but she knows that she can't look away. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. It's like a train wreck. It's horrible- what's happening to her in this very moment, scary- but she can't look away.

But she knew that she didn't want to watch what was going on- watch what was unfolding in front of her- anymore. She wanted to turn away from this seemingly never ending nightmare that she's currently living in, twist and turn in the chair and run away from the small, cramped room she's in, turn away from the man in the lab coat whose name tag reads _James Holland _who is standing above her with the needle with the bright orange liquid in the clear bag that serves as the placeholder for the bright orange liquid to rest until it's needed, _until it is ingested into her skin and flowing through her veins_, the syringe with the bright orange liquid sloshing lazily inside of the clear bag, but she could not turn away.

The small fire that's quickly turning into an inferno of anger and pure pain that's forming in the pit of her stomach made it impossible to turn away from watching the needle go into the slightly clammy tan skin of her left arm, the serum that would make her turn deadly and cold and make her into a _monster_, the serum that would make her a slave to these evil men, to be their play toy that they can use and throw away once they are done with her, when they have no purpose for her anymore, and so then she'll be a hollow, empty shell of the girl she was before all of this happened.

The thing- the serum- the _mind control serum_- that would make her worse than Spike...

No.

Bree struggles against the binds, the rope that's digging into her skin, that's burning her, _but not as much as the serum that's flowing through her veins at a rapid pace_, screaming at the top of her lungs in outrage and fear, demanding to be let out of the chair, demanding to leave her alone and begging them to not do this, to make her into a monster. Oh God, what would Adam and Chase say when they saw that she wasn't herself, her _real_ self, anymore?

What would they say when they saw that she was a _**monster**_, a monster that wasn't any better than the men who took her away?

There's _so_ much pain. The scary bright orange serum feels like fire is exploding in her veins, and it feels like there's that same fire that's slowly cooking her brain. There is a lot of pain she's experiencing right now, both physical and emotional. Physical because of the fire that's running through her veins, and emotional because of the worry and the fear and the nervousness of thinking what Adam and Chase would think if they saw what these monsters were doing to her. They would think that she is a monster too, and in she _is_ a monster. She's a dangerous and deadly monster that needs to be contained, and these men created her into a monster...

So much pain...

* * *

_**Adam**_

Adam's incredibly bored. He just sits there, twiddling his thumbs and doing push ups with his shirt off. Hey, it's about 105 degrees in his room, and he wanted to work out. So excuse him for wanting to rid him of his shirt while he's working out.

He sighs and goes to the bathroom that's connected to his "room," turning on the cold tap before grabbing a small face towel and dipping it into the cold water and pressing it to his face before moving it to his neck, shutting his eyes and running his hand over his eyes.

He shuts the bathroom door and walks over to his bed and slips his shirt back on in one single swift motion.

"Subject Adam, we require your assistance. You will be training with Subject Bree and Subject Chase today. Training starts immediately once you step onto the simulation platform." The automatic male voice says again into the intercom, and Adam readjusts his shirt and smooths it down before walking out of his room and to the simulation room.

Adam could tell something was off once he stepped into the room. The mood of the room was tense and just plain off. The mood felt nerve wracking, and Adam's stomach turns when he shuts the door behind him

Wordlessly with a few confused glances to some of the scientists- who don't meet his eyes directly, either looking off to the side or pretending to be busy with something else. A few of them glance at each other, a few of them glance at the clipboards and the notes that are spread out on the cyber desk/ the table, a few of them glance at their hands, a few of the scientists decide to wring their hands or stare down at their folded hands or their laps or sit back down in the white chairs that were provided to them because apparently they can't stand for more than five minutes, and a few of them decide that they want to stare at the walls or fiddle with some different types of technology on the desk, like the computers or a couple of wires that lead from the desk to the simulator- he begins to move toward the simulator.

He frowns at the sudden change in mood, but he obediently puts on the simulation glasses and patently waits for the simulation to begin, but his stomach still twists and it makes him very, very uncomfortable.

The slight whooshing sound from the cyber glasses indicate that he will be going into the simulation in a few seconds, and he waits for it-both the cyber glasses and the connection from the computer to the glasses and the simulation pad- to load properly.

_Simulation connectivity complete. _The words flash across his eyes for a brief moment, and he shuts his eyes and waits some more.

He blinks away bright sunlight from his dark brown eyes and he can tell that he is standing in yet another thick jungle, and he feels the hot sun beat down on his mission suit clad back. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

_These people need to come up with better simulation locations. _He thinks to himself as he patiently waits for his baby brother and baby sister to appear right in front of him, as usual.

Chase materializes in front of him suddenly, and he squints, but his face brightens when he sees Adam standing there in the light of the sun from the jungle, and Chase offers a little wave to Adam, completed with a warm smile. "Hey, Adam."

Adam grins and pats his brother on the back with his super strength, making him move forward a little bit, but he regains his balance and playfully shoves his Adam.

"Hey, Chasey." He smiles. "Still short and weak, I see."

Chase just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, completely ignoring the comment, choosing to shake his head at Adam's childishness instead of bite back a reply like usual, and Adam just grins wider when Chase doesn't say anything back.

Adam and Chase wait for Bree to materializes next to them.

They wait a few seconds, and Bree's still not materializing in front of them, which make suspicion creep up into Adam's veins.

"Where is Bree?" Chase asks after a few seconds of silence, then he jerks his head up to the sky and shouts to their "prison guards": "What the heck is going on? Where's Bree?"

The male's voice doesn't come on for a few seconds before it crackles to life, but it sounds like it is full of static, before it turns back to it's original state: As crisp and as clear as a bell. "We are having some technical problems with connecting Subject Bree Davenport's simulator to yours. She'll appear in front of you two when the connection has been fully restored. Standby, Subject Adam Davenport and Subject Chase Davenport." The voice dies out at the last word, and Adam and Chase wait some more.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity to both Adam and Chase, Bree appears in front of them.

"Hi, guys." She smiles, her eyes and face blank of any emotion, which makes Adam frown. She sounds so empty, so dead, so hollow, so clear of any emotion that it's actually _scaring_ Adam.

"Bree? Are you okay?"

She nods and sweeps a lock of brown hair behind her ear and sighs, fixing her boot and kicking some dirt away with the toe of her boot and she runs a hand through her brown hair. "I am fine, Adam."

If only Adam and Chase knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Survival of the Fittest! By the way, there's also another story that I put up on the poll. It's called With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept. Please go check it out and vote. It would mean a lot to me because I'm looking for everyone's opinions. The poll is still up, and it will continue to stay up on my profile once I ****finish**** Survival of Fittest and Five Times. So you guys still have a lot of time to vote, but I would like to hear thoughts from you guys in a short amount of time. It would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase instantly didn't like how Bree was acting. She seems so very...Robotic, too formal, too cold and callous, too scary, too dead, too much not like the sister he's known all of his life.

She seems very _off _to him, and he doesn't like it at all.

"Okay," Bree says, beginning to walk around until she stops for a few seconds to glance around at Adam and Chase before continuing to walk around, stepping over a rock, "where do you think the ninjas are?"

Adam walks a few paces behind her, eying her warily. "I don't know," he comments, shrugging and frowning. "Maybe they are hiding in the trees somewhere, somewhere high up where we can't see them."

"Well, if they're hiding, Chase could use his Scan Vision to check for the ninjas." Bree says in a dead tone of voice, running a hand over her face slowly and sighing. She glances around the area quickly before she begins to superspeed around in a circle.

Chase taps his finger to his temple, and his left eyes turns a sea green color, signaling he's doing what Bree suggested.

"There are a few ninjas lurking around here. There's about ten here." Chase reports, glancing warily at a few trees before almost getting knocked clean off his feet by a gust of wind, thanks to Bree, who stops, frowning.

"Only ten? That's not a lot. I'll go see if there are any more around here. Don't bother to wait up. Just do what you have to do so we can get out of this simulation a lot faster, please, guys." Bree says quickly, in the same tone of voice, the same _dead_ voice, glancing at the ground before flashing off in a gust of wind at two hundred and fifty miles an hour. The force of the gust of wind Chase's hair move backward slightly from how fast she was moving, and he blinks at the stop where Bree was just standing before continuing to walk, a frown visible on his face. "That was really weird."

Adam nods and kicks a stick out of his way before scratching the side of his head. "Chase," he looks over at the sound of his name coming from his brother's mouth, "has Bree been acting strange?"

Chase nods and sighs heavily and glances around the trees again quickly before meeting Adam's eyes once again. "Yeah. Did your 'prison guards'," he puts quotes around _prison guards _and frowns, his eyes flickering with different thoughts, "act strange when you entered the simulation room?"

"Yeah. They acted like they were hiding a secret."

"I don't like it."

Adam nods in agreement. "Neither do I, Chasey, neither do I."

"Adam-" He begins to say, but is cut off by the sound of a twig snapping loudly, and Chase and Adam freeze in place, becoming stiff, not daring to breathe. Chase's eyes dance across the trees and the bushes warily, looking for any sign of movement or any sign of danger.

Chase frowns and clenches his fists together, ready to use his force field ball in case some random ninja were to randomly pop out.

Bree steps out of the shadows, making Chase instantly relax.

"Bree, you scared me."

She nods. "Right. Well, there are no ninjas lurking around anymore. I can't see anymore up in the trees. Maybe the scientists' made them go away or something."

"So..." Adam frowns, "why are we here? Who do we fight?"

Bree's eyes turn a glossy black suddenly, and she smirks, taking a few steps forward, making uneasiness prick in his stomach.

"Me." She smirks, stepping closer to Adam and Chase menacingly, which makes them take an involuntary step back, "you'll fight me."

* * *

_**Bree**_

She wanted to rip her hair out. She didn't want to fight her brothers. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to create a monster of herself. She didn't want to hurt her brothers.

No.

She struggles against the serum, but the serum is too strong. She knows her eyes are a glossy black color, and Bree can feel herself slipping away from reality, becoming weaker in her own mind, but she'll keep fighting the serum, even if it kills her or she'll become their personal slave for the rest of her life.

Hopelessness fills inside her veins. She can't break free, so instead, still struggling, she's watching in horror.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Adam is really scared. He's scared of his little sister, his best friend, _Bree_. He's completely scared of Bree, and extremely angry at the scientists for doing this to her.

"Bree..." He breathes, resisting the urge to step forward and to place his hands on her shoulders. "You are scaring me." He winces at the cold glare he gets.

"You are going to fight me, Adam and Chase."

"No!" Adam says, his eyes widening at the thought of hurting his baby sister, "I won't fight you, Bree! I refuse!"

Chase shakes his head and takes another cautious step back.

'You will have to fight me-" her glossy black eyes flicker upwards, as if listening to the scientists' orders, "or they will kill me." Her eyes turn back to her normal color suddenly, and her brown eyes are wide. "Guys...Please. You need to fight me, or I'll die. Please, guys, please." She takes another step forward, her eyes pleading. "Please..." She sounds close to tears now, and her eyes fill with the said tears, her eyes are big, puppy dog eyes and she's shaking very badly.

Adam swallows past the sudden lump that forms in his throat, and his eyes are growing wide. "Chase-"

His little brother nods. "I know. We have to. She's suffering. Whatever they did to her is either making her suffer or it's slowly killing her. Adam, we need to fight Bree right now."

Adam almost immediately opens his mouth to protest, but Chase cuts him off with a shake of his head and a glance to Bree before he glances back to over Adam.

"Would you rather have her suffer like this?" He motions to his baby sister, whose now officially full out sobbing, with tears streaming down her cheeks and plopping to the forest floor.

Adam takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to sob out loud from how many emotions are running through him right now. He feels very vulnerable. He can't imagine how Bree is feeling right now. He's scared of Bree, he loves her, and he doesn't want to fight her. He seriously doesn't want to hurt her, but he doesn't want her to suffer.

So what his he supposed to do now?

"No." Adam says after a few seconds, "I don't want to have her suffer like this. It's not natural. You can't do that to a person. You can't make someone into a weapon like that. It's not natural."

"It's not natural." Chase agrees, nodding his head once.

"Please...Guys." Bree whispers, making Adam's heart break into a million and fifty pieces instantly.

Adam bites back a sob and glances at Chase, and reluctantly steps forward to fight his baby sister, despite the fact that every single fiber in his body is screaming at him not to...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with the next chapter of Survival of the Fittest! This is just a slight filler chapter, (although it is about 3000 words, so _slight filler chapter _might be inaccurate,) but I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway! Just a quick little thing I hope you guys take into careful consideration for the next few chapters (maybe around two or so, but that depends on if I don't have writers block or if I'm feeling in the mood to write a 2000+ worded chapter,): This is my first time _ever_ doing a _major fight scene_ as big as Evil!Bree verses Adam and Chase in a fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous/insecure about it. If it's bad/not what you expected, I'm really, really sorry. I'm apologizing in advance, if you haven't noticed. Please don't maul me in the review section about how bad the chapter is. I'm a very insecure and emotional person, so if you send me rude comments I might cry for a while and I defiantly _won't _continue this story. Sorry, but it's true. So please don't send hate about this chapter. It'd be appreciated. I'd also love to continue this story with everything I have, because I enjoy writing. Thanks. If anyone has any ideas for a fight scene for the next chapter, or any ideas in general, please don't hesitate to say so in a review or a PM, but I would personally like a review better than a private message. So, any ideas are greatly appreciated no matter how small or how big they might be.**

**Oh, and on a totally unrelated note, if anyone cares: I was listening to Radioactive in the Dark while I was writing this song, it's a mashup between Imagine Dragons and Fall Out Boy, so go check it out if you want to. It's a good mashup, and I highly recommend you guys go listen to it when you get the chance/if you want to. Seriously. I'm not going to force you to listen to it, but that's just my recommendation. :3**

**Anyway, I still have the poll for a new story up on my profile, so if you haven't already, please go vote. I really want to hear what you guys think. I'll take everyone's votes into consideration.**

**Single reply for an ask I got in a PM:**

**Gliss Phantom: Oh dang it. I am so sorry for the confusion!**

**I forgot to address that in the chapter (Chapter nine). Fanfiction was being stupid so it deleted some of the dialouge and stuff I had put in that chapter.**

**Let me explain: Adam and Chase never gave up hope that Bree was dead, they had a feeling that the scientists needed her, and they still do. It's explained a bit more in chapter ten, but not much. If you read it, I hope you'll understand a bit more. They had to see what Chase's reaction was to if Bree was dead, to see what his emotional connection was to her. (I'll explain why they need her. I'll go more in depth about why they need her in chapter twelve, since I have already typed up chapter eleven. I finished it a few minutes ago, and I'm too lazy to add a bit more in. It's a good sized chapter.) I hope that clears it up. I'm sorry for any confusion I might have caused.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, guys! :3**

**...And Zara, (I don't know if you are reading this story or not,) but can I borrow Demon!Chase for a little bit? Yours!Mia is going to force him to go shopping with her against his will! :3 Eh, never mind. I'll just ask her later...**

**Don't forget to review and vote on the poll for my new story! Feedback is greatly loved on any of my stories.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_**Chase**_

As explained before, Chase really doesn't like how Bree is acting. She must be under some type of control implanted there by the scientists', but he, as frustrating as it is, can't figure it out, can't figure out what type of control Bree is under, if it's hypnosis or a drug or some type of programming in her chip or something, which makes him want to scream in rage and demand the scientists' to snap her out of her trance, but he knows that won't help even in the slightest bit. Out here, in the simulations, the scientists' have all the control. Adam, Bree and Chase are the pawns that can be pushed around and toyed with, who are unable to do anything but be forced to adopt and adapt to what has changed, like Bree turning bad, for instance. He has no control over anything that's happening, they are just forced to go with the flow. And right now, he isn't liking the flow very much.

Adam, Bree and he have the bionics, have the powers and the abilities, but now the tables have turned. Now the _scientists' _have all the power, and _they_ are the helpless ones.

He shakes his head and stares at Bree straight in the eyes, trying to communicate with her through his eyes, but he knows that won't work, won't influence her in the slightest way possible to come out of whatever trance she's in. He wants his big sister back to normal.

Chase is about to raise his hand and use his molecularkenisis and his force field to make Bree freeze in place, but she decides to take a step back and smirk at them, regarding them with cold brown eyes.

* * *

_**Serum!Bree**_

She takes a step back and smirks at them, her brothers, as they creep closer and closer to her. She's pretty sure that Adam and Chase are about to start crying, judging by the amount of tears that are beginning to prick at the corner of their eyes, and she smirks a little wider at the thought of them about to cry.

She laughs at them- laughs at their weakened state, laughs at the tears in their eyes, laughs _at how pathetic their being_- and turns on her heel and runs into the jungle with her super speed, her feet becoming a blur against the forest floor. Creepers attempt to slow her down, but she just runs faster and faster, avoiding them with ease and skill.

She can faintly hear Adam and Chase running after her, yelling Bree's name, and she takes a sharp left and runs into some bushes, her feet going a million miles an hour, and she begins to laugh gleefully.

Bree- _the real Bree_- is screaming inside her/their head, but she ignores it and does a front flip over a large boulder that is sticking out of the ground, it's surface smooth and just a little bit dusty as it breaks out of the ground at an awkward angle, landing on her feet with the grace and agility of a gold medalist, pausing to rub her eyes before zooming off again, smirking to herself.

"She" has a name. This body isn't Bree Davenport's body anymore. This is the serum's- that is now _her- _body_._ Her name is Subject Rebecca Kayla-Mae Harrison. Or, as her creator, James Harrison, liked to call her- Subject R.

"She"- The serum that is Bree Davenport's body- is an actual person. She had a body, a mind, a heart and a soul, but she died when she was sixteen and a half years old. Should she explain how she died? Sure.

There was a fire due to a leaking, highly flammable and toxic chemical coming in contact with gasoline at one of the FBI's facilities turned into a research center for the supposed-to-be-dead Douglas Davenport. She was developed from a small round dish in a lab in Nevada by James Harrison, one of Douglas Davenport's most trusted lab assistants, and- with Douglas's technology and skills on how to make a bionic chip and abilities- was given the power to enter someone's mind and take control of their body and their thoughts. So her powers are a basic demonic possession, so it's nothing too fancy.

She loves her power, even though it's just that single one. Sure, it's a little weird- and hard to explain- but she can take over someone's thoughts, emotions, mind, and even their _bodies_. How amazing is that? It's _awesome_.

Rebecca laughs and treks through the forest easily, and she hears Bree's brothers running behind her. She runs faster, laughing evilly as she hears Adam and Chase's footsteps come closer and closer and she takes off again, leaving a small cloud of dirt in her wake.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Adam grunts and swallows back a curse as he continues to run to try and chase after his little sister gone bad. He frowns and lets out a puff of air before running a bit faster, but he knows that that really won't help, because, well, Bree is the fastest person in the world. Out of all the people in the world, why did _Bree_ have to be the fastest? Sure, her speed and agility is very useful on missions and other stuff like that, even for everyday things, like going to the store or getting ready in the morning, but as of right now, running through a forest while he and Chase are chasing after the fastest person in the world, it's not helping Adam and Chase track her down at all.

Whatever virus these monsters have injected into her bloodstream can _not_ be smooth sailing for Bree. They need to find a way to help her fight the serum without permanently killing her in the process. That would be bad.

He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts because they are distracting him, and runs just a little bit faster towards his baby sister.

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase blinks sweat out of his eyes and grabs Adam's left hand and drags him along, noticing how he's getting slower and slower with each footstep, but he can tell that Adam is very, very determined not to give up. He won't let Bree down, and Chase won't either.

He sees Bree do a front flip over a boulder and he mentally yells at Douglas and Donald for giving her the agility of Gabby Douglas or anyone with peak agility like that, like the best gymnast in the world, for instance. Bree might be able to top the agility of her/him.

He doesn't know if his sister landed on her feet, but he had a feeling that she did.

He decides to dance past the boulder, Adam decides to crush it into a million pieces with his super strength, barreling straight through the rock and emerging out the other side like it was a normal, everyday thing that he crushes boulders with one quick motion of his fist.

Adam glances at Chase and frowns before continuing to run, which makes Chase frown as well.

"Chase, try using your Override App on her!"

"Do you _not_ see me running?" Chase shouts back, scowling. He takes a few steps before stopping in place, his eyes widening slightly.

Oh, wow. Did Adam just have a bright idea for once? Chase blinks in surprise and mutters a wow under his breath. Adam Davenport having a bright idea and not being the regular, goofy Adam is weird. Although, there's something weirder than that, if you can believe it. What is weirder is that- Adam having a bright idea- doesn't happen very often.

He's tempted to keep running after his sister, but he decides to do as Adam asked away. No chance in chasing after a girl who runs at the speed of sound blindly when he can just control her and stop her.

He presses his finger to his left temple and activates his override app. Adam and Bree's names pop up, and Chase selects Bree's name.

"Connect to Bree." He says, and he can _literally feel_ the serum that's flowing inside Bree's veins fighting back.

He grunts and presses his finger harder to his temple, and Adam begins shouting encouragement, but he mutes the sounds out and takes a deep breath, his finger still pressed tightly to his temple as beads of sweat begin to roll down his forehead. He feels a little bit nauseous and dizzy suddenly, but he shakes it off and focuses harder, taking a small gulp of air to steel his nerves.

He's one hundred percent determined to get his sister back from the clutches of the serum, of the clutches of the scientists'. He swallows back his nausea and he can feel the serum pushing his control away, but he won't allow this monster to take Bree away.

Taking a large deep breath to fight back the urge to throw up and pass out right then and there, he grits his teeth together and forces Bree to superspeed back to Adam and Chase, and he would have gasped out loud when he sees Bree's usually warm brown eyes, but he doesn't have the strength to even lift his head even a fraction of an inch.

Bree's eyes are completely black now, and full of hate, and she snarls, twisting and turning in Chase's grip, trying to get free.

Chase grunts in pain and his heart rate speeds up from how much power he's putting into stopping his sister from moving. He gasps, feeling like all of the air gets sucked out of his lungs, replaced by fire, making it hard to breathe as his vision gets fuzzy.

"Adam, restrain...Restrain Br-" He groans, unable to finish his sentence, because he suddenly can't breathe. His lungs burn a lot more now; he feels like he just swallowed a firecracker and then poured gasoline into his mouth, and he screams in pain loudly. "I...I can't-" He gasps, and not-Bree grunts, throwing her head back and laughs coldly, making a shiver run down Chase's spine, as her limbs relax, which would make Chase frown, but he doesn't have the energy to.

"Oh, Chasey," Not-Bree laughs, easily wiggling and twisting out of his control and smirking over at him before pushing Bree's hair back. "I wasn't under your control. I broke free easily. You, sir, need better abilities that what you have. Grandma Rose could dance away from that, and she's like sixty five years old!"

Chase purses his lips and throws a punch at the thing that is not his big sister, taking a shaky breath to refill his burning lungs and he coughs twice in rapid succession before shutting his eyes shut.

"Adam, restrain her!" He coughs, and bile rises to his throat, and he holds his head and gasps, and his legs wobble.

Why is he so tired? He just used his override app, a single ability, he shouldn't be this tired, much less tired at all. Chase has used his override app a thousand and twenty times for emergencies- including the time where he used it on Bree for getting revenge for lying to her, which seems like a million years ago-, and he is never this tired when he finishes using the app. Sure, he gets a little dizzy and shaky, but the waves of nausea don't hit him full force until _after_, so why now? Why would he be experiencing them now, while he's using his override app?

Wait a minute. Maybe the evil serum in Bree's body is _trained_ to fight back to stuff like this, and maybe she- (it?) - knows what Chase is trying to do, and it's fighting back, draining him of his power, making him weak. Maybe that's it.

Adam blocks a punch from Bree, his eyes widening as he sidesteps over to Chase before ducking under yet another punch aimed at his face and hides behind a tree for cover from her blindingly fast punches and her strong kicks before coming out of his hiding spot. "Bree, snap out of it!" He yells, his eyes wide. "You might hurt me or Chase! You're our sister!"

"I am not your sister, idiot." Bree says calmly, using a roundhouse kick with her superspeed, but Adam quickly blocks it. "Your sister is in here," she taps her head, "screaming for help and begging me to let her go and to stop fighting."

Everything is just a blur of color and sound now, and Chase's vision streaks with red and white and he coughs, dry heaving and clutching his stomach as he drops to the ground in pain. His skin and his bones feel like they are on fire and he's _burning_.

Sudden strength fills him, and thankfully, he's not too dizzy anymore. He doesn't know what made his bones fill with sudden strength, maybe it's from the thought of Bree being controlled by a serum created by monsters, or the scientists' forcing strength into his chip from one of the main control panel's, but he's going to go with a hunch and say that it's the first one and not the second one.

Screw the scientists', screw this simulation. Chase is getting his strength from the thought of his sister being controlled by these monsters. He won't allow Bree to be taken away anymore. He won't allow Adam to feel like Bree's dead anymore. That won't happen ever again. Not if Chase can help it. He won't allow the scientists to rip Bree away from he and Adam anymore.

He's going to get her back, he's going to get his _sister_ back, to get her out of the clutches of the serum, no matter what the cost.

* * *

_**Serum!Bree/Rebecca**_

Rebecca laughs at how weak Chase is right now and quickly dances out of the way of Adam's heat vision.

_Stop doing this to my brothers!_ Bree yells inside her, and Rebecca smirks and throws a punch to Chase, who blocks it.

She feels the air patterns change, so with ease, she side steps one of Adam's punches and catches his fist before flipping him onto the ground, and Adam groans slightly in pain before jumping back up.

**Shut up, Bree. _I_ am the new Bree. You are going to be my prisoner for the rest of your pathetic life. You will be forced to watch as I tear your world apart, and I'll begin by killing your stupid brothers first.**

She uses Bree's super speed to grab vines and branches hanging from the jungle and ties Adam to a tree before turning to Chase, a smirk on her face once she takes in his appearance.

His face is red and flushed with anger and hate, and his fists are clenched to his side. He takes a deep breath and charges Rebecca.

He makes her freeze in place with his powers- is that telekinesis?- and she grunts, trying to break free, but she can't break free, no matter how hard she tries.

Things are defiantly looking bleak for her, judging by the angry expressions on Adam and Chase's face.

Oh boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

******Hey Zara, good to see you, dude! :3 have you seen You Posted What yet? :3 I'm going to assume you have, since you reviewed on the last chapter, but I don't know. I'm curious now. How did you like it? Did you like it? :3 What did and didn't you like about the episode? *Jumps up and down in excitement***

**Mia: *Coughs and swallows* "GOD _FREAKING_ DANG IT DUDE! YOU KNOW I'M ALERGIC TO CATS, DEMON!CHASE. Baby, grab other you in cat form!" *Coughs loudly and eyes water slightly and glares at DemonCat!Chase evilly***

**Bree: "Hey, Demon!Chase, MY SISTER IS ****VERY**** ALLERGIC TO CATS. ****CHANGE BACK BEFORE I HAVE TO PUT A MEAT SUIT ON YOUR BODY, THROW YOU TO A PACK OF ANGRY WOLVES, AND THEN FEED YOU TO THE PACK OF HUNGRY AND ANGRY WOLVES AND ONCE THEY ARE DONE WITH YOU, THROW YOU OFF A FIVE STORY BUILDING FIFTEEN TIMES."**

**Adam: "Uh, dude, I suggest that you do as Bree asked. She's moody right now."**

**Chase: "Erm, sorry about this, other me..."**

**Moonlit:**** What are you confused about? I'll gladly help you, fellow author! Rebecca is explained a bit more in this chapter, (but not that much,) but if you have any questions regarding her, I'll gladly answer.**

**(Also, on a totally unrelated note, I got that idea of Rebecca being a bionic demon from Supernatural, with the slightest influence (okay, a medium sized influence,) from Zara's Demon!Chase story/series, if anyone is curious as to why I chose Rebecca to be a demon) Hope you don't mind, Zara! :3**

**Thanks to vampirehunter22 for the main idea of this chapter. And thanks to shinxshinx1595 for another idea (by the way, I'm not sure when I'll use your idea, shinxshinx1595, but I'll use it sometime in the future. It may not be soon, but I promise I will use it eventually. If you are one of those people who demand stuff like that to happen in a story please don't hound me about it in the future, please, because I am already thinking about what I can do for your suggestion, so please just be patient with your suggestion. If you continue to hound me about it, *which I seriously doubt you will do anything like that, this is just a heads up/warning,* I won't bother to use your ideas. Thanks.)**

**Oh, and by the way, if anyone has anything they would like to suggest for what I can write for future chapters, feel free to at any time. I always check my reviews and PM box. I don't bite.**

**I'm very open minded to ANY and ALL suggestions. (Except for romance between Bree/Chase. None of that, please.) Either PM or write a review about your suggestions! :) I'll take everything you guys say into consideration!**

**By the way, Rebecca Harrison is still sixteen years old. She doesn't age at all, because Douglas made her immortal, and she's actually a serum, and liquids don't age, so there's that too. So, Rebecca'll be sixteen years old forever. She is portrayed by Selena Gomez, but Rebecca has a little bit more of a tan and her jet black hair is down to her mid back. Oh, she also likes to dress in black. (Look up Alex Vs. Alex Wizard of Waverly Place movie and type in evil Alex along with Alex Vs. Alex for a better picture of what she (Rebecca) looks like.)**

**This is also another filler chapter, since it's more of a background of who Rebecca is, her powers, and all that other stuff that's important, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

**All characters look like they do in Season Three. This story is an AU to You Posted What, and should be treated as such.**

**I don't own anything you recognize, like Adam, Bree or Chase. I only own my OC, Rebecca, and this plot, and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca readies herself for an attack, and Chase's fist comes flying at her, and she is one hundred percent prepared to block it with her superspeed easily.

Sure enough, the punch comes directly at her face, but she dodges it and smirks.

"You gotta move faster than that, Chasey." She aims a punch at Chase's stomach, but he blocks and throws a punch to Rebecca, who blocks it and her fist whips out to punch him in the chest.

Her fist makes contact with his chest, and he stumbles back, gasping in slight pain and glaring at her.

"Too slow, too short, too weak. A _five month old baby_ could move faster than you, Chase!" She taunts, jumping over his leg that just so happened to sweep out and stepping on his foot, chuckling as his fists clench up in pain and he breathes out a puff of air, obviously getting frustrated.

Chase's jaw clenches. "_Who are you_? You are not my sister."

Well, it's about time someone figured it out.

She spreads Bree's hands out in front of her, and she smirks. "You, my friend, are slow to notice these things. It took you that long to figure it out? God, I'm sure your brother could think faster than that, and he's as bright as a box of rocks!"

Chase glares at her and swings his left fist out, and she dodges and catches his elbow and sticks her foot out to catch his ankle, and he topples to the ground, gasping in shock.

"You do realize I am one of the most powerful beings on the planet, and there's a very possible chance that I'm the most powerful being in the _universe_, right?" Rebecca asks, staring down at Chase and grinning evilly. "I can make your insides boil like you were burning in acid and rolled around in fire. I can also control people's minds, their thoughts, and their bodies."

"So you...So your not Bree?" Adam asks, struggling against the vines that are wrapped around him and the base of the tree. Rebecca hears a vine snap loudly and sees the chain-like vine fall loosely to the ground with a small plume of dirt swirling around in the air but she chooses to ignore it. That might take a while to get out of. Demonic strength might have had an influence on the vine, and why the strongest person in the world can't break free from it.

She also infused the vines with black magic, so pretty soon, Adam and Chase will be in for a surprise.

She smiles internally- as well as on the outside- at how dumb Adam being is right now, how confused he sounds right now. Is he always this stupid? He is not a very bright person, that's for sure.

"No, you idiot, I'm Emma Stone!" Sarcasm drips from her words, and she smirks as she sees Adam's eyes fill with annoyance. She licks her lips before superspeeding over to Adam and punches him in the stomach once and dancing away out of his bright red heat vision lasers that were aimed at her/Bree's head.

She turns to see Chase standing up and dusting himself off before running over to Bree and sweeping his leg out to catch her foot. The world spins for half a second and she lands on her back, groaning slightly in pain.

She rolls away from his fist and superspeeds away into the trees again. She doesn't hear Adam or Chase run after her, so she runs into another small clearing.

She shuts Bree's eyes then reopens them a few seconds later, and her eyes are different colors. One is black and one is brown for a few seconds.

Rebecca quickly melts away from Bree's body, separating herself from Bree's organs and into the ground before she forms into what she used to look like before she died and turned into the serum.

She pushes her hair back and raises her hand, fingers outstretched and left palm out forward to transfer her dark energy to Bree.

Bree stiffens like there was a wooden board or even a metal pole tied to her back, and Rebecca smirks as she shuts her eyes, knowing that her powers are still working and as strong as ever, maybe even _stronger_ than ever.

Being a bionic demon, she can control the mind of anyone and bend them to her will and to do her bidding and she can put dark thoughts into their heads to mess with them. It also helps that she can shred them to pieces with a wave of her hand. That's always fun.

Sure, Rebecca _has_ been in a literal liquified state of sunset orange color for the past ten and a half years, isolated in a box in a remote facility that was owned by Douglas Davenport until his apparent death, but that doesn't mean her creators who run the facility can't give her a fake, disposable body (like when Douglas Davenport made Marcus Davenport,) and make Rebecca train to keep her skills sharp against ninjas and other things that she has trained with for the past ten years of her life.

Example of her powers: Bree Davenport being controlled by Rebecca Harrison to kill her brothers against her will while she watches in horror and is unable to do anything.

Bree blinks, her eyes flickering from her normal brown color to completely black color and her breathes and calm and slow, as almost as if she's content with her current situation.

Rebecca knows that Bree is probably- _no_, she _knows- _that Bree is screaming inside her mind, but she's unable to do anything but sit back in her own mind watch in horror what Rebecca will do to Adam and Chase Davenport.

Rebecca will love doing this to the Davenport teens. A lot. She's missed it, missed the feeling of how powerful she is, of causing this kind of pain to actual, real life _people_. And, what's better, is that Adam and Chase are going to be upset.

Is this a good time or a bad time to mention that Rebecca thrives on negative energy? It makes her stronger. And right now, she can sense the confusion and fear and worry around both Adam and Chase. It's like chocolate. She can't get enough of it. It's totally addictive.

She frowns. She's only heard of the word _chocolate _once before, and that was when her Creator said he would buy her chocolate ice cream and a candy bar from the store if she possessed another cyborg.

She never got any chocolate ice cream or a candy bar that day, and she possessed five more cyborg's in a row because the thought of having something sweet made her something close to the word happy.

What does chocolate taste like? What is that foreign "happy" emotion?

She pushes the thoughts away and smirks at Bree, who grins evilly back.

The evil grin doesn't exactly fit her, judging by her personality, but Rebecca doesn't mind. Her evil grin doesn't exactly fit her face either.

Although, if someone were to call her innocent, she'd rip your heart out or something. Hello, she _is_ a demon after all. It's kind of in her nature.

"What would you like me to do, Master?" Bree asks in a dead tone of voice, her eyes blank of any emotion.

Oh, how she missed this. She rubs her hands together and laughs evilly.

"Bree, I want you to kill your brothers."

Bree nods. "I will kill my brothers."

Oh, yeah. This is going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Chase runs over to Adam after Bree supersped away, back into the trees, his eyes wide. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." Adam shrugs his shoulders as much as he can and grunts, twisting in the grasp of the vines. He exhales once, feeling defeated that he can't break free, but his fingers still grip at the vines that are quickly turning black.

Why would they turn black?

"We need to stop Bree." Chase says, gripping the vines that are wrapped around Adam's shoulders and pulling with all of his strength.

"How?" He asks, and the vine that Chase was pulling on snaps with a slight pop, and Chase stumbles to the ground, falling on his back, his head narrowly missing a sharp rock that is poking out of the ground.

Adam flexes his fingers and shrugs, but the darkness is slowly creeping against the vines. "I don't know. Chase. We can't kill our sister."

His little brother's face darkens, and Adam's gut clenches painfully, and his pulse starts to beat a little faster. "We can't kill her, Chase. She is a _human being_."

Chase mutters something that Adam can't hear and runs a hand through his spiky hair before standing back up. His eyes grow wide once he sees that the vines that are wrapped around him are turning black.

"Adam...Why are the vines around you turning black?" Chase asks, and Adam can tell that he is becoming slightly worried.

He shrugs his shoulders, wincing in pain at the action. The tree's rough bark scratches against his mission suit, the bark digging into his exposed skin, and he winces before speaking up again, and his voice drips with pure sarcasm and he attempts to move his hand, only to find that it's stuck against the tree and wrapped around the vine. He can't move his hands anymore.

"Oh you know, demonic powers, black vines, unbreakable unless applied with an outside force, you know, a typical Tuesday afternoon."

Chase doesn't even bother to snap back a reply, but his brow creases. "It's interesting how the vines are turning black."

"No, really, Sherlock? YOU NEED TO GET ME OUT OF HERE. CHASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Adam screams in his face, and another vine turns black. Three more creep up along his stomach, making him wince in pain.

He feels dizzy all of the sudden, and Chase's form in front of him blurs in and out of focus. "Chase, the girl did something to the vines!"

"Like what?!" Chase demands, his eyes wide as he begins to tug on another vine, grunting quietly with some effort.

"I don't know! But I don't feel good."

And it's true. He can feel the vines' magic do something to his body, to his heart. He feels cold and dead inside, and he feels like he wants to go do something bad.

Realization hits him directly in the face, and his eyes grow wide in surprise. "Chase, the girl infused them with dark magic! That must be one of her powers or something!"

"Powers?" Chase demands again, his head cocking to the side.

He nods furiously. "Yeah! Leo was telling me about it in a comic book he read before. When someone infuses something with dark magic, it wraps them up and then it traps them, like this-" he motions to the vines with a nod of his head before continuing, "and when the person whose trapped inside gets fully wrapped up," another vine curls around his chest, making it hard to breathe, "they turn evil!" He manages to chock out over the burning in his lungs.

Chase's eyes grow wide with shock. "So what happens if the vines wrap around you completely?"

"I...I turn evil, and I'll try to kill whoever is in my way."

Who knew that hearing and listening to Leo go on and on and on and on about comic books would help him someday? If he hadn't wasted his life reading comic books, and if Adam hadn't been paying attention, Adam would be a goner right now.

He grits his teeth as more dark vines wrap around his arms, stomach and legs, and they squeeze harder and harder, and Adam yells out in pain.

"Chase, you need to get me out of here! Right now!" He panics, and the vines wrap around him tighter and tighter, and dark spots dance across his eyes and he can't breathe now. The fire expands into an inferno of pain.

The black vines curl around his throat and neck and mouth, and he takes a shaky breath and screams for Chase to hurry up, but his voice is muffled by the vines, so he's not sure if Chase can hear him cry for help.

Oh well, it is not like it will matter in a couple seconds anyway.

He can feel the magic vines wrap around his nose, and he shuts his eyes and prepares himself for whatever is going to happen to him.

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase is very scared, and he doesn't get scared that often.

He yanks at the vines desperately, yelling his brother's name and trying to pry them off of Adam's body.

"Adam?" He calls to his older brother, ripping away a vine, and more desperation fills him as he claws away at a vine that's wrapped securely around his ankles desperately. "Adam?" He calls again, panic welling up inside his body, running through his veins. "Adam!" He yells, ripping away more and more black vines.

He just lost his sister. He can't lose his brother, not after everything he, Adam and Bree have been through!

"Adam?!" He calls again, tearing the vine that's wrapped around his neck. It comes off like paper, and it drops to the forest ground. "Adam? Answer me, please!" He begs, his voice rising as he tears away at a vine on his forearm, his eyes wide. He keeps yelling for Adam and he keeps tearing away at the vines, desperately screaming his name.

"Adam can't hear you, Chase."

His head whips around to see Bree and another girl standing there. Bree's eyes are black and emotionless. He assumes the girl behind Bree is who was controlling Bree.

Also known as the mind serum.

She was an actual _person_ before all of this stuff happened? What was she like when she was _alive_? Chase decides that she wasn't a very nice person before all of this happened.

"Who...Who are you?" He asks, frowning. Curiosity swims in his veins, but he uses his Molecularkinesis continues to rip away at the vines mentally. He's going to do everything he can to help his brother. He could be suffering, for all Chase knows. He needs to get him out of there and Chase needs to get Adam out of there _now_. He doesn't want to think of what Rebecca can do to him.

"My name is Rebecca. I'm a bionic demon. The first ever." She answers in a angry voice, glaring at Chase. She notices that Chase is snapping the vines off of Adam's body, and her glare deepens a lot, making Chase's stomach twist. "Stop doing that."

Chase decides to do the age old last resort whenever someone is faced with an enemy. Stall.

"Stop doing what?" He asks innocently, and he mentally cheers when another vine snaps and shrinks to the ground with a loud snap.

Rebecca just glares at him even more. "That." She hisses, motioning to the snapped vine on the ground with a nod of her head.

He glares at her back, then notices Bree staring blankly at him. "Bree, if your in there...Answer me. Please answer me, Bree." He says, glancing over at Adam's wrapped up body with fear. Three of the fallen vines have already grown back, much to Chase's horror, and more and more are taking their place, growing faster and faster, a lot faster than Chase can cut them down with his Molecularkinesis.

But he's not going to let his brother down. He _can't._

Rebecca laughs, making his head snap back to her. "Oh trust me, Boy Wonder, she _is_ in there. You can trust me on that."

"What did you do to Adam and Bree?" He demands, getting into a fighting stance.

Rebecca just lazily smirks at him, making anger run through his veins at a fast speed. "Why tell you when I can just show you, Chase Davenport?"

His gut clenches in fear as Bree stares at him with dead black eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asks Rebecca, frowning.

She smirks. "Wow. I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this, Chase."

He grits his teeth together tightly.

"I mean," she continues, taking a step forward and pointing to the vines that completely encase Adam's body, "I am going to show you what I did to Adam and Bree, personally."

Rebecca smirks and points to the tree that Adam's on, and the vines that are encasing Adam's body snap like twigs and fall down onto the forest ground with the faint clatter of wood, and Adam slumps forward to the ground face first, his arms spread out in front of him and his legs pressed up against the bark of the tree.

"Adam!" Chase says, his eyes widening as his brother groans in pain, and he runs over to his brother, helping him up, "are you okay?"

Adam sits up and moans, his eyes shut tightly and his face is pale as he gets much needed oxygen into his lungs again. "Y-Yeah, I think I'm okay..." He coughs, and takes a shaky breath.

"Yeah, well, about that, Adam and Chase Davenport..." Rebecca laughs coldly, and she snaps her fingers.

Adam gasps and straightens suddenly like he got an electric shock. His fists are clenched tightly at his sides, but his eyes still don't open.

"Adam?" Chase shakes his brother's shoulder, "Adam, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

His brother's eyes open slowly, very, very slowly, and a wicked smirk slides across his face, cold and cruel and vicious and just plain _evil_ compared to what Chase is used to seeing.

"I'm fine, Chase." He smirks and stands up before walking to his sister.

Chase gets slapped with realization, his eyes growing wide.

Rebecca laughs at him and smirks. "Now do you see what I meant, Chase Davenport?"

His face falls and panic runs through his veins, but he somehow manages to nod through his shock.

Oh, god.

He's going to have _to fight his siblings._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! This is yet another filler chapter, but the fight is coming. Filler chapters have a tenancy to work up into something great, as everyone probably knows. I promise you guys that I'll work on it as soon as I put this chapter up. As I said before, this is my first time doing a fight scene, so I'm kinda nervous about it. It might be bad and stuff, because this is a major thing that I'm sure you are all expecting from me, but I'm sorry if I don't meet everyone's expectations. I deleted Shattered Glass from my poll/profile because well, I started to think about it, and, well, I'm not really good at writing angst. I think. What do you guys think? Am I good at writing angst? (That was an unintentional rhyme.)**

**Krane: "That's because you suck at stuff like writing angst."**

**Everyone: "SHUT IT, KRANE."**

**Go away. How the heck did you even ****_get in here_****?**

**Krane: "Master of disguise, Princess Mia. ...Fine, fine, I'm leaving."**

**But anyway! Enough of that because it's shoutout/reply time:**

**Moonlit****: Rebecca is only going to make an appearance for this simulation, so we won't see a lot of her once the simulation is over with. Don't worry, fellow author! :3 She's gonna go back in her box once I'm done with this whole simulation thing, I promise. But she is going to be mentioned, but not often.**

**RazaraTheFirst****:**

**Oh. Sorry about that. :( I was curious to see what your reaction was to You Posted What. O_O You liked it. That's good enough for me. Sorry, Zara. That won't happen again. O_O**

**By the way, I'm having fun writing these replies. :3 You'd better run, Demon!Chase.**

**Demon!Chase: "...Why?"**

**You'll see. :3 Trust me. Mia? You have anything you'd like to say?**

**Mia: "Oh trust me, HybridSeries!Douglas. I'm gonna do a lot worse than maul him once I get my hands on him." *Glares at Demon!Chase* "You, sir, are going to die. PAIN-FREAKING-FULLY. COME HERE."**

**Chase: *Eyes grow wide in shock* "You did NOT just go there, other me!" *Gets really, really angry and lets Commando App activate.***

**Spike: "COME HERE, KITTY CAT, SO I CAN RIP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT AND THROW THEM IN A BOX AND THEN THROW THEM INTO A PIT OF BOILING ACID."**

**Mia/Crystal: "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT AND TURNING MY BIG SISTER INTO A ****_FREAKING DEMON_****. CHANGE BACK INTO HUMAN FORM SO I CAN BEAT YOU WITH YOUR BROKEN BONES REPEATDILY THEN MAUL YOU."**

**Bree: "O_O Dude, change me back! Did you SERIOUSLY say "Yay" when you turned me ****_into a demon_****?" *Glares evilly***

**Adam: *Eyes turn red as he looks at Bree, before turning to Demon!Chase, snarling in anger,* "Hey, Muffin top!" *Glares at Demon!Chase* "CHANGE MY GIRLFRIEND BACK INTO A REGULAR PERSON BEFORE I HAVE TO THROW YOU OFF A CLIFF AND BURN HOLES INTO YOUR SKULL."**

**Leo: "WHY DID YOU TURN BREE INTO A DEMON? AND DID YOU JUST INSULT CHIA? ****NO ONE IN THE HISTORY OF MIA AND CHASE BEING TOGETHER HAS ****_EVER _****INSULTED CHIA.**** *Glares* YOU INSULTED CHIA, AND NOW YOU ARE GONNA DIE. OH THAT'S ****_IT_****. COME HERE, YOU!"**

**Donald: "Change Bree Comenzo back into a human, now, Demon!Chase." *Glares at him***

**Douglas: "Oh. My. FREAKING. God." *Does Forest Gump voice* "RUN, DUDE, RUN. Adam, Bree, Mia and Chase are mad at you. I suggest you run if you want to live for another minute or two." *Frowns* "He just insulted Chia, didn't he?"**

**Leo and Adam: "Yep. He did." *Nods and continues to glare***

**Douglas: "I WILL HURT YOU." *Looks at other Douglas* "Uh, other me, why are you backing away slowly?" *Frowns then motions to Mia with a wave of his hand.* Is it because Mia's really, ****_really_**** pissed off? I did the same thing too, the first time I met her, so you aren't alone, other me. Just a little heads up to both you and Demon!Chase next time you decided to piss her off: Don't. Just don't."**

**See what I mean, Demon!Chase?**

…**Well, that's interesting. *Glances over at Demon!Chase again* See, other Chase, this is why you don't insult Chia or Yours!Bradam. You get a bunch of angry characters who want to attack you and throw you to a pack of wolves.**

**...Anyway! Okay, so while Adam, Bree, Chase, Mia, Donald, Douglas **_**and **_**Leo are getting really, really angry at Demon!Chase, I'll get to the chapter. :3 Don't forget to vote on my profile for what story you want! Thanks :3.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bree**_

Chase's eyes are wide with pure horror, and Bree smirks, slowly advancing towards him, Adam right beside her. His face is hard and emotionless, and to be honest it's kind of scaring Bree.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Chase exclaims, taking a step back, his eyes wide and begging and _pleading_.

A part of her knows that she shouldn't fight him, to turn her back on Chase and fight the _simulation serum_, but she doesn't have the strength to turn her back on Chase. She doesn't have the strength to do anything but watch in horror at what Rebecca is making her do.

"Bree, you know what to do." Rebecca says, and she nods against her will.

She superspeeds up towards Chase and kicks him in the stomach. Chase topples to the ground, wincing and holding his stomach in pain, gasping for air.

She throws a punch at his face, but he ducks and catches her fist, but she rips her fist away.

"Go on, Chasey." Rebecca taunts, "fight back."

Chase shakes his head no, much to Bree's relief. However, Rebecca doesn't like that very much.

"I said," she snarls, waving her hand and making Bree superspeed up towards Chase and grabs him roughly by the collar, "_fight back_."

Chase shakes his head again and pries her hands off of his shirt collar. "No. I'm not going to fight them! They are my siblings!"

"_Fight back, Subject Chase, or we will kill Subject Adam and Subject Bree._" A scientist says, the voice echoing in Bree's mind.

Chase shakes his head, not moving an inch as he stares down at her and Adam warily. "No." He says, his eyes trailing upwards to the sky, as if he were talking to the sky and not an actual person. "No, you won't kill my siblings.

"You won't kill them. I know you won't kill them because you need all three of us for some experiment or whatever you need us to do. Your just going to mess with my emotional patterns again, like all the other times. I know you are, because I know how deadly and manipulative you people are."

Bree blocks a punch that was thrown at her shoulder and uses her superspeed to grab Chase's arm and flip him before twisting his arm sharply.

Chase cries out in pain, and Adam's heat vision narrowly misses Chase's head. Chase backs up instantly, his fists clenched up at his sides tightly.

"Does it look like we're kidding, Chase? Fight back."

"You can't make me fight back!" He yells at the sky, ripping his arm away from Bree's grasp and standing back up.

"Okay, fine. You asked for it." The scientist snaps, and a sudden loud whine rips though Bree's head.

She and Adam crumple to the ground and press their hands to their ears tightly, squeeze their eyes shut tightly, and let out gut wrenching screams of pain.

Chase collapses to the ground with his head in his hands. Bree knows why he's doing this. It's because he can't stand to see she and Adam in pain. She knows that it bothers him, and she knows that whenever he sees someone he loves in pain, he gets really angry.

_This, _she thinks bitterly, _is a fantastic simulation_.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Adam is scared. He's scared of what he'll become, of what he'll become after all of this is over.

He's scared of what he'll might do to Chase.

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase really needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut at times like these. He mentally scolds himself for being so stupid with a mental smack to his forehead.

Just this _once_ would he like to shut up so his sibling's don't suffer. He's a total idiot for opening his mouth even just a little bit.

Needless to say, he regrets his choice to open his mouth to the scientists' in the first place.

He shakes his head, ridding himself of the thoughts.

Adam and Bree stand up again, their eyes blank of any emotion, which makes Chase's stomach clench up again.

"_Fight them, Subject C._"

Multiple emotions swirl inside of him. He doesn't want to hurt his sibling's, but he doesn't want them to suffer, either.

So he'll fight his siblings.

He takes a deep breath and nods to himself. "You want a fight?" He asks, his head jerking up to the sky to talk to the scientists, "I'll give you a _war_."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh my god guys! I'm back with Chapter Thirteen of Survival Of The Fittest. Yay :D I am so sorry for not updating in a day/ that this is late or something like that. :( It's just that this chapter took a while to plan out, and then I got a horrid case of writers block, and then I kinda got lazy and stuff, and then I had to get braces and my mouth hurt for like a day and then my internet was down for about three hours or something and so I couldn't look up some stuff that I needed to for this specific chapter and then more stuff happened that made me upset and stuff, but I'm back now, and that is all that matters.**

**Thanks to shinxshinx1595 for the idea of Chase… Well, you'll see when you read it.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chase wastes no time. He moves a few vines with his molecularkenisis and wraps them around Adam and Bree's shoulders and legs, trapping them in the vine securely. His sibling's immediately squirm in his grasp, trying their hardest to get free, but they can't. He tightens his grip on the vines, and his sibling's struggle against the vines, which shakes him out of his grasp.

He can't hurt his siblings, he just needs to hurt Rebecca. Kill her, even. If that is what it takes. He won't let his sibling's get hurt anymore.

He jumps back from Adam's heat vision, and Adam continues to fire his heat vision, trying to hit him, to _kill _him.

He has to remind himself that this isn't really Adam, that the real Adam is watching in horror at what he's doing to Chase.

He moves over to Bree, his grip still tight on the vines, and Bree is staring at him with blank black eyes.

_Kill her_. A part of him says. _She's not really Bree_. _If you don't want her to suffer, now is the time to do it_.

_No, don't kill her!_ Another part of him screams.

She doesn't say anything, but she regards him with blank, glossy eyes.

"Bree, please say something." He begs, still keeping his molecularkentic hold on the vines.

His attention snaps back to Rebecca laughing, again, and he frowns.

"When are you going to learn that Adam and Bree can't hear you, Chase? Aren't you supposed to be the smartest person in the world?" She taunts, and anger boils in his veins from how arrogant she is being right now. How can she be arrogant at a time like this? It's not... Natural.

"Let them go." He says through gritted teeth, glaring over at the female simulation with disgust.

She smirks. "Um, no."

"I said-" He hisses, "_let them go_."

The weirdest thing happened.

A lightning bolt formed from the tips of his fingers and it shot out at the girl, knocking her clean off of her feet. She lands with a thud to the ground, and she groans in pain.

He stares at his hands in shock, not believing his eyes. What just happened?

He's ripped away from his thoughts when he sees the girl getting up again. She coughs and glares at Chase. "I _will_ kill you for that."

Chase decides to test out his new ability. He waves his hand in front of his face, and the sky instantly reacts. Wind picks up and rustles all of the leaves on the trees, and a thunder roars through the sky, and lightning flickers on and off.

"Wow." He breathes, and the black light in Adam's and Bree's eyes die a little bit. "I never knew Chase could do that." Adam says, his eyes widening until their the size of saucers. Chase realizes that his eyes no longer black, but the brown color he's used to seeing.

"Chase, how did you-" Bree begins, but it cut off by a loud scream slipping past her lips and tearing at her throat.

"Adam, Bree?" He has to yell his sibling's over Bree's screams, which make his nerves freeze and his heart rate speed up. He hates to see her in so much pain.

Adam's eyes grow blank as well, and then his eyes go pure black again, replacing the warm brown eyes he's known all of his life to black, cold and deadly.

"You can't expect me to be defeated that easily, Chase." She laughs, pushing her hair out of her face and standing up. "Adam, Bree, finish him off. Use any force necessary. Kill him, if you have to." She orders, and his sibling's react immediately.

His eyes grow wide as Adam rips the vines around his waist away easily, his eyes cold and blank.

He quickly turns to where Bree is tied up and rips the vines that encase her away, and the tear away like paper, and then they shrivel up until they become a blackened scar on the dirt ground.

"Adam, Bree, please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." He begs to them, taking a step back and getting into a fighting stance.

He has to dodge Adam's fist coming straight towards his head with an open fist. He almost breathes a sigh of relief when he catches his older brother's fist. Adam pulls his hand back from his grasp, his black eyes unchanging.

Bree uses her super speed to kick him in various parts of his body. His thigh, his left foot, his stomach, and the small of his back, which makes him gasp in pain. She doesn't stop when she kicks him. She sticks her leg out and it catches his foot, making him topple to the ground with a dull thud, and he makes a hole in the loosely packed dirt.

He groans and blinks white streaks out of his eyes from the blow. Adam and Bree loom over him, and Adam's pupils turn red, a bright spot compared to the inky blackness of the rest of his eyes.

Chase barely has time to block the twin beams of light emitting from his brother's eyes with his force field.

Adam's face turns red as he fires more and more lasers at Chase in rapid succession, but they hit the force field every time, and they shoot out up into the open air until they become just specks in the sky.

Chase gulps down a lump in his throat, and the anger swirling inside him makes him glitch. His molecularkensis glitches, and Adam goes flying into a tree.

He stumbles up just in time to see that Adam is actually _going through_ multiple trees at a fast speed, becoming a blur up against the trees as the wood splinters and cracks, and each sound echoes in his head loudly, each one worse and more painful than before.

Chase can hear the breath be taken out of his brother's lungs each time he hits a tree.

Adam doesn't slow down for the next few seconds, which makes terror run through Chase's veins.

Adam goes flying into a boulder, and finally, finally, he stops going through multiple trees. He stops moving all together.

Then, with a deafening crack, shards of rock slide down onto Adam's back.

Chase watches in pure horror as the boulder the size of a large truck falls down on top of Adam's limp body.

* * *

When the rock hits, Chase can't hear anything anymore, no screaming, no sounds of pain, no exhales of breath, The simple action that we do every single second, and Chase can't hear it coming from Adam, no matter how much he strains his bionic hearing.

He can't even see his brother's body from underneath the large rock.

Chase can't even bring himself to look over at the rock, knowing that he did that to his brother, knowing that _his brother's body is trapped under the rock, and he's completely unaware of what's happened, of who did this to him_.

Chase feels sick, like he's about to throw up, but he pushes the waves of pain and anger down. He feels sick, yes, but the anger in his body fuels hopelessness inside of him.

This is what he wanted to avoid at all costs. He didn't want to hurt Adam. He didn't want to do this at all.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when Bree turns towards him and shoves him up against a tree with her super speed, making his stomach do unnecessary somersaults. The rough bark of the oak tree digs into his skin, making it hard to breathe.

He's still very dizzy and unfocused from his glitch, which must have taken a lot out of him.

He groans as he can hear the wood that's behind him splinter at the slightest movement, and with Bree pressing up again him, her hands wrapped in a vice like grip around his throat, he can feel dark spots dance across his eyes, but he refuses to give into the darkness at all costs.

He won't pass out because he knows that his sister is suffering.

He shoves her back with his molecularkensis, fully intent on not hurting her, but stopping Rebecca from hurting his big sister.

She grunts in pain. He can see Rebecca making her spread out hand into a loose fist then opening again, muttering a word or two under her breath, and Chase frowns in confusion. What is she up to?

And then suddenly, Bree breaks out of his hold and kicks him in the stomach, hard, which makes him groan instantly as he stumbles back slightly and holds his stomach, wincing in pain.

"Bree, stop it! You are hurting me!" He gasps, grabbing both of her wrists tightly and staring directly into Bree's blank eyes.

"When are you going to learn that _Bree can't hear you_, Chase Davenport? That is so pathetic." She laughs, tucking a piece of hair out of her face, smirking.

Something inside of him completely snaps. _Okay, that's it. _He thinks angrily, and he lets his anger flood over.

He shoves Bree away from him, which makes her fall to the ground, forces her to stay there with his molecularkenisis, and runs towards Rebecca with all of his strength he can muster with tears of anger in his eyes, blurring his vision greatly, but he can still see her through his tears that he refuses to let fall. He won't cry.

Rebecca doesn't even have time to react as he punches her in the stomach at a speed that matches Bree's and a strength that matches- matched?- Adam's strength, screaming at the top of his lungs as he sweeps her legs out from under her as she hits the ground, making a loud noise as something in her body breaks- what he assumes to be her left leg- snarling and screaming in anger at her as he kicks her sharply in the neck and then in the ribs twice- three powerful blows in a row- hearing the breath leave her lungs, making him smile in victory.

He jumps on top of her and begins to punch her in pure anger as more and more adrenaline pumps through his veins. He doesn't stop when blood becomes visible on the girl's face. He keeps punching and kicking and screaming at her that she's a _monster_.

He knows that it's absolutely, one thousand percent wrong to hit girls, but this girl is dead, and is a literal liquid, and is a simulation, and she was created by a scientist in a facility but he doesn't care. He just keeps punching and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Her face is a bloody mess, and her blood shines on his knuckles and runs down in between his fingers, but he doesn't care. He's very surprised when he realizes that Spike hasn't come out yet, but maybe he's lending his strength to Chase, because he doesn't even stop for a breath.

"I hate you!" He screams in her bloody face, now virtually unrecognizable from the amount of blood that's on her face. He's pretty sure he broke her nose and her jaw, but he keeps throwing punches to her face and neck and her body, knowing that she's still alive, but in a lot of pain right now.

He feels hot, salty tears run down his face and begin to roll down her shirt, which is now stained dark red.

"I hate you!" He yells, throwing another punch to her face in pure, white hot anger. "You are a monster!"

He's shocked when he hears eight simple words come out of her ruby red, blood stained lips. They are so weak, but so powerful, that they make his heart stop in his chest and freeze his nerves as he throws another punch to her head.

"No, Subject Chase Davenport, _**you**_ are the monster." She whispers to him, before shutting her eyes and letting out a pained breath.

It's the last breath she takes.

* * *

Chase numbly jumps off of her as her body disappears into thin air, leaving him alone.

He turns towards Bree, whose staring at him wide eyed. Her face is pale and her brown eyes- _brown eyes_ that are no longer black- are wide with fear, and she has her hand covering her mouth in shock.

With that image of his big sister burned into his mind forever, everything around him turns black and melts away from existence.

* * *

He blinks as light fills his vision, and with a jolt of shock, he realizes that he's back in the simulation room with the scientists'. Some of them are wide eyed and milky pale as they stare up at him. Chase feels really dizzy, and he clutches his head in anger, screaming at the top of his lungs. His legs are wobbly, and he knows he's going into shock.

The head scientist clears his throat, and Chase can't breathe.

"Congratulations, Subject Chase J. Davenport. You have successfully completed the simulation."

* * *

He stumbles forward, but manages to catch himself. He looks at his knuckles and hands, only to realizes that there is dark red blood splattered and running down his fingers, plopping down gently onto the floor, where it pools a few feet away from him.

And with the image clearly there in his mind, he swallows, and then suddenly the cement cold floor rushes up to meet him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Oh. My. God. Thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews! And I can't believe I'm almost up to EIGHTY FIVE REVIEWS in just Fourteen chapters! Seriously, I don't think I could have grinned that widely. My face hurts a little now, but I'm okay now. I've calmed down. Seriously, thank you guys SO much! Here are the shoutouts/replies:**

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**** Yes, Chase, Whoop some... Uh, butt.**

**Mia: "I hope that the scene wasn't too much or anything. Mia-Teresa-Davenport kinda cringed when she wrote the last chapter."**

**Chase: "How was it, other me? What were your thoughts when... other ****_other_**** Chase- Er, SOTF!Chase beat up Rebecca? Yours!Adam just kinda sat there shocked for like five minutes."**

**If anyone cares, I did really hate writing it (the scene between Rebecca and Chase going all out in her without mercy.) I hate putting my characters through situations like this, but you know me. I love angst, but I hate it at the same time. A love/hate relationship.**

**88Keys (Chapter 7):**** Yeah, there aren't a lot of those where Adam, Bree ****_and_**** Chase have gotten captured at the same time, but I am glad I decided to write this! Thanks for the review! :3**

**(Chapter Twelve): Yeah, action scenes are kind of hard to write, because you have to plan everything out, then read it, then reread it again to make sure everything is going smoothly and flows correctly, but yeah. Thanks for the review! :3**

**(Chapter Fourteen): Yeah, I was kind of sad when I wrote that he is a monster, but I had to make sure that Rebecca would get the last word in and mess with Chase's head just a little bit. You'll see how this effects him later on, don't worry. I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. I honestly don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but, you know, you can interpret that anyway you want.**

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** Aw, thank you for the review, Slurp! And as for not reading it, that's okay! :3 As long as you enjoyed reading it, and if the story makes you wanting more, than that's a good thing. It means I'm doing my job correctly. :3**

**Oh, and by the way, for everyone: I have decided that- for my Subject Mia series- I will write ****With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept**** first/ after I finish SOTF. :3 So, when I finish SOTF, I will begin to write that story. Thanks to everyone who voted. :3 There is now another poll up on my profile, if you want to check it out. I highly recommend it if you love Survival Of The Fittest! Please go check it out. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts. Thanks! :3**

**This chapter might be a little weird/ hard to follow, but I'll explain everything at the bottom of the chapter, and it will go more in depth in the next chapter.**

**Now, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Bree**_

_White light,_ Bree thinks,_can be so peaceful._

That's all she sees right now, is beautiful, blinding white light in her vision. She can also hear voices, a few of them, but her head feels like she's swimming in syrup and it's filling her ears, clogging her ears and making their voices in a jumbled mess of different pitches. They sound muted and far away, kind of hard to understand, like she's underwater. She just hurts everywhere. Her body feels like it's on fire She just wants this pain to stop.

She just wants this pain to stop.

"Bree? Bree? Can you hear me?" Someone, a male, asks worriedly, and something presses to the back of her head. A warm cloth. Why would it be warm?

She breathes through her nose weakly, unable to open her eyes again.

"Bree?" The same voice asks again weakly, sounding close to tears. The cloth presses to her head tighter again, but she can't open her eyes. She doesn't have the strength to.

"Bree, you can't pass out on me. Not again. We need you, Bree. _I _need you. Stay awake. Can you do that for me, Bree? Stay awake? Can you stay awake for me?"

_But why not_? She thinks, internally frowning, _I can just take a little nap, just for a little while. Then maybe, I'll be better_.

And who is we? Is it them, is it the scientists'? Because if it is she would rather get hit by a bus then open her eyes.

"Bree, you've already passed out eight times in the past twelve and a half minutes. If you pass out again. you'll die. The cloth won't be able to stop the blood flow. If you stay awake, your bionics will heal yourself by fixing the source of the injury. You'll be able to wake up completely now, and not have these moments where you pass in and out of your sleeping state, if you just _stay awake_..."

_Maybe I _want _to die. _She thinks sadly, _have you ever thought of that?_

"Bree, we can't loose you. Your so, so very important for us. We can't let you go, Bree. I need you to stay awake. Listen to the sound of my voice, Bree. Focus on that, okay? Give me a sign that you are listening to me. Please, sweetheart, please."

She can't even move her pinky finger. How would she be able to open her eyes? That sounds painful, like it's too much effort.

"Bree, please." He begs, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear gently. "I need you to stay awake."

Her ribs feel like they are on fire.

_I'm sorry_...

* * *

_**Adam**_

The door opens, filling the room with light, making him wince in pain. The guard holds a girl in his arms- _Bree, _his _little _sister- walks over and places Bree into the room he's in, next to him, and a guard stares at him with cold green eyes as he throws a cloth to him, and it lands on her chest in a ball. "She's bleeding very badly from the serum going into her bloodstream. She has a concussion. Save her." And with that, the guard shuts and locks the door.

He picks up the cloth that had on her chest and wipes away any dust that might be on the cloth and presses it to her head tightly.

"Hey, Bree." He whispers to his baby sister's limp body, pressing the cloth a little hard to her head and lifting her head onto his lap. "It's Adam." He mutters to her, staring down at her.

"I don't know what they did to you, but I promise I will find out. Chase is fine, I hope. I don't know what happened to him, but I hope he's okay. He's smart. He knows what he's doing, like usual. I hope he's okay."

He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bree. I should have protected you. I don't care if this is a simulation, if they are just using this to get a read on my emotional connection to you, but I don't care. I hope that this isn't you. Isn't _the real_ you, laying on a stainless steel table in a dark room while they conduct even more experiments on you." He kisses his little sister's forehead and presses his forehead against her warm one.

"I hope that your okay, Bree, because Chasey and I, we need you. I know that you think that we don't, but we need you more than ever. Come back to us, Bree. I promise we'll break out of here and find each other, for real this time, and not making promises in a simulation, like this one."

He sits there in silence, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and letting out a muffled sob.

He waits about three minutes before talking to her again, and there's no sign of improvement from his little sister, but he won't give up on talking.

So he keeps talking to her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Bree? Bree? Can you hear me?" He asks weakly, taking a shuddering breath to try and calm himself down. "Bree, you can't pass out on me. Not again. We need you, Bree. _I_ need you. Stay awake. Can you do that for me, Bree? Stay awake? Can you stay awake for me?" He begs to his little sister, kissing her forehead gently, trying to rouse her out of her sleep without hurting her head, which would probably make her injury worse.

"Bree, you've already passed out eight times in the past twelve and a half minutes. If you pass out again. you'll die. The cloth won't be able to stop the blood flow. If you stay awake, your bionics will heal yourself by fixing the source of the injury. You'll be able to wake up completely now, and not have these moments where you pass in and out of your sleeping state, if you just _stay awake_..."

He bites his lip to prevent a sob from spilling past his lips. He tucks a piece of long brown hair behind her ear and kisses her pale cheek. "Bree, please..." He whispers to her, biting his lip harder this time, so hard that he can taste blood, "I need you..."

He blinks back tears that are threatening to fall, but he continues to talk to her, to see if she can open her eyes. He feels desperation well up inside him, and he swallows past the thick lump in his throat.

"Bree, we can't loose you. You are so, so very important for us. We can't let you go, Bree. I need you to stay awake. Listen to the sound of my voice, Bree. Focus on that, okay? Give me a sign that you are listening to me. Please, sweetheart, please."

He presses the cloth a little bit harder to her head, ignoring the blood that gets on her fingers- _her blood_.

He sits in silence and waits for her to wake up, sobbing his eyes out.

* * *

Five minutes later, he hears a weak cough spilling from his sister's lips, and hope flares inside of him.

"Hey, Adam." Bree breathes weakly. "What happened?"

"Bree!" He sobs, pressing the cloth harder to her head to try and stop the bleeding a bit more. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts." She moans, coughing twice in a rapid succession.

"I know, sweetie, I know." He says, trying to soothe her the best he can with words, "but you're going to be okay. You're tough, Bee-Bee."

She smiles weakly at the nickname and sobs weakly in pain. "Adee, I don't feel so good."

"Bree," he says to her, wiping away a stray tear, "I'm going to lift you up so your head is elevated on my shoulder, okay? It might hurt just a little, but I promise you will be better. Do you trust me?"

She nods, taking another shaky breath and swallowing. "Of course I trust you, Adam. Your my big brother."

He smiles at her, and she squeezes his hand. "Ready?" She nods, "One... two... three."

She cries out softly in pain as Adam lifts her up so her head is resting on her shoulder and her arms instantly wrap around his biceps, wincing in pain.

His heart breaks the at the sound, but her cries of pain turn into relief, much to Adam's relief.

"I'm sorry, Bree, I'm sorry." He whispers into her hair, and he can feel that his sister is smiling weakly into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Adam." She whispers, nuzzling her face into his neck.

He smiles and kisses her head. "You are welcome, Bree."

"Adam, get some sleep. I don't know how long we'll be in here."

"But- I-"

"No arguing, Adee." She says sternly. "I'll watch over you. Like I always have, even when we were little. We've always watched out for each other. Right?"

He nods, kissing her forehead. "Night, Bree."

"Night, Adam."

Through his closed eyelids, he can feel her move away from her, but them, he feels her arms wrap around his shoulder, and she lays him down so his head is resting on _her_ lap now.

She begins to hum softly to him, and with that, he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, guys. I know that this chapter is confusing and stuff, (and it might only make sense in my head,) but Adam and Bree are in a simulation that will continue in the next chapter. I promise. It will be explained a lot more in this chapter. Just wait a day or so. :3 Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The poll is still up, but it's for after I finish/during SOTF. Please go vote if you haven't already.**

**By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. I'm currently experiencing a bit of a writers block with this story, but hopefully I'll power through this. This is kinda of a good sized chapter, and mainly filler, but I hope you enjoy anyway. The Adam and Bree simulation will be completed in the next few chapters. And, as I I said, I'm experiencing a bit of writers block. I'm gonna see if I can power through it. I promise.**

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to review and vote on the poll if you haven't already! :3**

**Now, it is reply/Shoutout time:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**Mia: "Yeah, well, Demon!Chase, Rebecca's nose wasn't ripped off, as your little voice wanted to have SOTF!Chase do. It was****_ cratered_**** into her face like a meteorite crater on the surface of the moon, so he couldn't exactly reach into her face and rip off her nose- which was barely even there, mind you- no matter how bad he wanted to. ...Um, oops?"**

**AllAmericanSlurp:****I am rather good at writing dark stuff, as seen in SOTF. (Obviously). Fluffy Bradam makes my heart melt through my chest. :3 You can ship them platonically **_**or **_**romantically (as seen in my Subject Mia series), it won't bother me. People are entitled to their own opinions- or, in this case, a ship- so I'm not one to judge about who ships what and why. As long as people don't make a shipping war about it, I'm cool with everyone else's ship, even if ****_I_****don't ship it. They can ship what they ship. You won't hear me complaining even in the slightest bit. :3**

**Moonlit:****As explained in the PMS we had exchanged yesterday, the main focus on the next few chapters will be the Bree and Adam simulation. I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve for the simulation, but I'll see if I can stick a Chase POV in somewhere in these chapters. I'll see what I can do with Chase. It might not be a lot, but I hope it'll be something.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_**Bree**_

"Bree?" Adam asks gently, running his fingers through her hair gently. "How are you holding up?"

She sighs, and ignores the sudden urge to lie and make a snarky and sarcastic comment, but she pushes the feeling back. "I'm scared, Adam." She admits. "I don't know what they'll do to us. Do you think we'll be separated?"

Adam's jaw clenches. His arms become tighter around her back. "I won't let that happen, Bree. I swear I won't let them take you."

She nods. "Thank you, Adam."

He smiles down at her. "You are welcome, Bree. Get some sleep. I have a feeling that we both will need it."

She nods into his chest and nuzzles shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

The door swings open, and light fills the medium sized room. Bree's eyes have to readjust to the dim room with one dim light bulb on a string that she's used to.

"Get up, Subject A and Subject B." The man says, his face hidden by the darkness of the room.

"What's going on?" She asks, fully alert now. Adam sits up next to her, frowning. "Where are we going?"

"Just get up." He demands, stepping back so Adam and Bree could walk out the door. Now that he's not in the dimly lit room, there is a lot more space in the small room that Adam and Bree were thrown into. She doesn't even know where they are.

Bree pulls herself up, dusts herself off and there is a frown tugging at her lips. She warily begins to take in the man's appearance. There's a gun holster on his thigh, with the said weapon tucked into it, and his eyes are blank of any emotion. His eyes are dark green and he has ashy blond hair that's smooth and neatly combed to the side and parted down the middle.

What could they want with Adam and Bree now? Haven't they been through enough?

The guard shuts the cell door that they were in, and he begins walking down the hall, leaving Adam and Bree to scramble after him.

"Where are you taking us, sir?" Adam asks, staying as far away from the man as possible.

"You'll see." The guard simply says, scratching the back of his head.

An uneasy feeling crawls into Bree's stomach as she locks eyes with Adam, who mirrors her own expression.

They get to a large room that is completely bare of furniture. The walls and floors and the ceiling are made of stone, and their footsteps echo across the floor.

The guard stops in front of a door that's on the other side of the room and he punches a code into the keypad. The door swings open as he sets his hand down.

"Stay here." The guard says, glancing at them before walking into the room and disappearing up a set of stairs. Suddenly, the door, much to Bree's horror, slides shut with a small boom that makes her wince in pain.

Adam frowns and bangs on the door with his super strength. "What's going on?" He shouts into the air, frowning.

"_This is a simulation within a simulation, Subject A and B."_ A male voice explains, and Bree frowns.

How is _that_ supposed to work?

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Bree asks, and she can literally hear the smirk in his voice.

"_I mean,"_ there is a slight buzzing noise that's barely detectable, and to Bree's surprise, the door in front of them melts away from the top down, _"that you will have little to no escape from what we're about to do to you two."_

She frowns and super speeds over to where they entered the room, and desperation flares inside of her as she realizes that the door that they entered is gone too. She begins to bang on the door that isn't there anymore, but the door doesn't reappear. She sighs, defeated, and super speeds back over to Adam.

A sharp smell enters her nose suddenly, and she frowns, glancing over at as her throat feels like it's on fire. He frowns as well and coughs in pain.

"Adam, do you smell that?" She asks, warily inspecting the walls and the corners of the walls and the floors.

He nods, turning in a slow circle. "Yeah, I do."

Her head snaps up to the speaker that is tucked away in the corner of the room. "What is _going on_?"

"_Have fun trying to get away from this, Subject Adam and Subject Bree."_

Adam and Bree share a nervous look. "What do you mean?" They ask at the same time, and Bree ignores the urge to look at her older brother.

"_How can the two bionic subjects get away from fire?"_

Bree frowns at the question, and her heart races in her chest, but then her eyes grow wide as she realizes what that sharp smell was.

That's _gasoline_.

_Gasoline!_

She reels back from the nearest wall in shock and fear.

"Bree?" Adam asks, noticing the way that she is acting. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"That smell that just randomly entered the room-" She motions to the rest of the large room with a wave of her hand, "that was not an accident. That smell is _gasoline_."

Her older brother's eyes grow wide as he warily inspects the room for any signs of immediate danger.

Bree's heart pounds in her chest as the sound of a match echoes throughout the room.

Fire flickers across the walls of the room, and a thin stream of fire runs along the walls and streaks across the floors, the flames high and bright.

Her eyes grow wide and her heart pounds in her chest like a tidal wave as the fire grows bigger in size and wider and the flames get a little bit brighter and the room gets a little more unbearable and the room gets warmer as the fire begins to creep closer to Adam and Bree.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hello again, guys! I just wanted to say thank you for 90+ reviews! Seriously, you guys rock. :3 I want to hug you all and wrap you up all in blankets. :D This is kind of a short chapter, About 1700 words or something like that,) but I hope you guys enjoy. I promise the next one will be longer. :3 I'm not sure though, but I hope you guys forgive me for the short chapters.**

**I'm trying to make you happy, because, well, if I feel like I don't update all day every day, you guys will really, really hate me, and I really don't want you guys to be mad at me...**

**By the way: I have successfully made up a summary for the Rebecca back story! :3 Yay!**

**Here is the title and the summary:**

**Title: The Soldier (Part of my Survival of the Fittest series)**

**Summary: Her name? Rebecca Harrison. She took control of Bree Davenport's body, and has hurt many people. She's a monster and a weapon of pure destruction and is treated as such. Her father? James Harrison. And the person who implanted her with her demonic powers? Douglas Davenport. So what made her the way she is now? How did she turn into a soulless monster? How did she become a soldier?**

**So... That's the summary and the title right there. How was that? Did you like it? Will you guys read it at all if I put it up? :3 Tell me in a review/PM.**

**Now, here are the replies/shoutouts:**

**RazaraTheFirst****:**

**Mia: "Uh, Demon!Chase, your little voice is very odd. O_o"**

**Adam: "And way too violent than what's healthy."**

**Leo: "Maybe you should ask Douglas for it to be removed forever."**

**Bree: "Leo, I think he's already asked Douglas that."**

**Leo: "Well, it won't hurt to ask again."**

**Mia: "I've actually tried to get rid of Crystal. Dad said that he couldn't. I begged him, and he tried it. It didn't work. :|"**

**Moonlit:**** Thanks, dude! :3**

**AllAmericanSlurp****: You are welcome :3**

**Mia: "I have a feeling that people hate Chase and I's relationship. Like with a passion. They hate me because well, they are jealous. They need to stop hating and deal with that Chase and I are never going to stop being in love. But you know what, haters gonna hate." [Insert photo/gif of Ashley Benson rolling her eyes here]**

**Alethea 13: This story focuses on Adam, Bree and Chase.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Adam**_

To say Adam Davenport is terrified of what's going on right now is a total understatement.

The fire- oh why did it have to be fire?- slowly advances towards them from all sides of the large room. They'll probably be charred in less than a two minutes at the rate the fire is advancing towards them, and he winces at the thought of being burnt alive.

Now he knows how people at that are being burned at the stake feel.

…Wow. That was a very, very depressing thought.

Adam hates fire with a passion. The first mission without Bree's super speed didn't go very well, to say the least. He and Chase almost died in that facility. He wasn't even sure if he would make it out alive a few times. Ever since the incident, Adam's been very, very afraid of fire.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The flames lick at his skin lightly through his mission suit. It's very warm, but it gets progressively hotter, as fire normally does. Then it burns like a hot iron onto his mission suit, and Adam lets out a scream of pure pain, wincing at the action, and his throat turns raw from his screams and how scared he is. The smoke in the air makes it hard for him to breathe._

_Then he sees a burning piece of broken wall hurl towards him with the speed of a rocket. It falls onto him, crushing him and pinning him beneath it, and he can't breathe. He can't move at all or breathe in even the slightest bit, not even move his left pinkie on his hand, which makes him completely immobile. He can feel his mission suit get tattered and torn from a glass beaker that breaks and the shards fly at him in a ton of different directions, the shards of glass of varying shapes and sizes, digging into his exposed flesh, and the fire licks the exposed skin of his body greedily. He screams even louder in pain as the fire overwhelm his senses._

_He is going to die._

* * *

Adam starts breathing rapidly and heavily, and somewhere in his panic induced mind, a small part of his brain screams at him that he's having a panic attack, and he needs to get out of there as quick as he can. But where can he go? It's not like he can use his heat vision on the flames. That would only make it worse.

He takes shaky deep breath and he collapses to the ground, gasping for much needed air, and he feels a loud scream building up in his throat. He knows that he needs to focus, but he can't breathe.

The heat, the flames...

"Adam!" Bree yells, and he can feel the fire spread towards them even more. The heat burns, and he feel like he's about to pass out from lack of oxygen. "Adam-"

She cuts off to cough into her shoulder. The smoke gets in his eyes, making them water automatically. Bree quickly glances at the fire, then to Adam's face and blinked two times, as if she's deciding what to do.

She hesitates for a millisecond, a shadow of doubt flickering across her face for a half of a mere second, and then she takes off and she begins to use her superspeed to create a vortex on the fire, which would put it out instantly. Adam feels his spirits rise once his sister takes off. Bree's got this. She can do this. She can get them out. They won't die. Not today.

It doesn't work.

_It doesn't work._

**It doesn't work.**

_**It doesn't work**_.

"Why won't it work?!" Bree demands to the scientists' angrily, rage and desperation and pain clear in her features, and Adam can hear their voices clear in the heat of the room. He's shocked to hear how amazingly clean they sound despite the fire in the room.

"We made a few... _minor adjustments_... to your bionic chip, Subject Bree Davenport."

"Like _what_?" His baby sister snarls, coughing twice in rapid succession and frowning in the process.

"Like that your super speed can not extinguish the flames."

Oh. That's just _great_.

Adam and Bree exchange a glance and he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

The fire creeps closer to them, and Adam winces as he feels the back of his legs burn up. He forces himself to stay calm.

"Adam-" Bree says, her brown eyes wide with fear, "what are we going to do?"

He winces at how scared she sounds, and coughs into his elbow three times and flinches in pain and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to protect you, Bree." He says, trying not to yell in pain as smoke goes up into his nose. He coughs and glances at Bree, and then at the fire. The fire has already taken up more than half of the room, and is coming closer and closer towards them, taunting them. He swears he can hear the scientists' smirking in the background.

Her eyes grow wide. "Adam-"

He ignores her and forces her to curl up into a ball on the ground. She's screaming at him to not let him do this, but he ignores her again and crawls on top of her, his body completely covering her own body. He did it just in time too. He feels the heat blasting over him and he screams in pain as the flames roll over his body, burning his exposed flesh. Unbearable pain rips through his body and he screams at the top of his lungs.

"_Simulation complete_." The male voice says, and the flames disappear from view. Adam yells hoarsely in pain and relief and shifts over Bree's body and presses his face into the now thankfully cold cement floor, gasping and withering in pain, biting his lip to prevent from screaming in pain.

"S-Send us back, n-now!" He manages to cough out through burning and oxygen deprived lungs. He gasps as

He moans in pain and he can feel Bree's eyes on him. He can literally _feel_ her eyes growing wide with fear and she crawls over to him, gasping his name out and dropping next to him.

Call it what you will, but Adam will just call it big brother's intuition. Take it or leave it. Your choice.

"Hey Bree..." He doesn't have the strength to lift his head or move, so instead he lets the freezing floor cool his burning- and probably badly scarred- hurt skin. He coughs twice, so hard that his vision blurs for a couple of seconds before it has to refocus. His nose and cheeks press into the cold floor, and he lets out a sigh of relief, too weak to even run a hand through his hair, much less lift his hand.

"Adam, thanks for protecting me." She says quietly, and he groans in response.

He smiles into the cold ground, wincing at the action. "You'd do it for me, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat. No questions asked. She says, running her fingertips gently through his hair. "I'm sure Chase would do the same."

Adam would have nodded if he wasn't so weak, but instead, he just winces and twitches in response to her words, focusing on not passing out and steadying his raspy breaths and getting much needed oxygen into his lungs so he can breathe properly. Hey, what he did may not be a single word or a complete, full sentence, but at least he acknowledged the fact that he heard her words instead of laying there, seemingly dead to the world. He feels really dead to the world, and he swallows weakly.

Because well, Adam and Bree both know that Chase would die in a heartbeat for them without hesitation.

"I love you, Bree." He says, gasping in pain.

"I love you too, Adam." He can tell that she's smiling through his closed eyes.

"_Simulation complete."_ The male voice says, and the room, and Bree, melts away from Adam's vision.


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR A GUEST AND EVERYANY ELSE WHO CARES! *Kind of a long rant, but it is necessary*:**

**Okay, so since of last night, (and I have no idea why it just started up, but that's not important,) I have been receiving hate in Guest Moderated reviews (thank God I added that setting,) from a guest by the name of ****Awesumsauz2178****.**

**Okay, I have NO idea who the absolute ****_hell_**** you are, or why this just randomly started up, but you need to stop trolling on my Survival of The Fittest stories. I have seen three hateful reviews already coming from you, from the same username, in the span of nine and a half minutes each chapter. They are mean and crude and perverted and disgusting and pure evil. I am ONLY going to ask you once, reviewer. This is a warning. Stop hating on my stories. I don't care what story you decide to attack next of mine, JUST STOP HATING ON MY STORIES.**

**I have no idea what I did to you, but I'm serious. You need to STOP this mess you are creating and STOP right now.**

**I'm not going to put up with your crap for any longer than I have to. Holy crap.**

**If you continue to hate on my story and send me mean messages, no matter how extreme, I will find a way to block you from reviewing, you maggot. Do not hate on my story, or any other author's story. I do not want to see your hateful reviews in my review/moderation box again, or on another author's story. This is the only warning you will get from me. Stop it.**

**I (along with other authors, I'm sure,) don't like it when little babies decide to flip the fuck out because if a LR story is a little AU or OOC. This is ****_fanfiction_****. I can control what I put in my story. You can't even touch me. Sure, you can hide behind your computer and spew hate at me, but that won't effect me in the slightest.**

**And I could honestly care less about what you think about me, you asshole. Piss off, bitch. Your acting like you are three.**

**Just god damn stop with the hateful reviews. I really don't need you to throw a fucking tantrum because of this story and because you hate me for whatever I did to you. Just god damn ****stop****.**

**Okay, I'm glad that's over. Now onto the REAL A/N.**

**A/N: Hey there, everyone. I'm sorry about that rant. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so late and stuff. I was out all day yesterday, as Zara and AllAmericanSlurp and Moonlit know. But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for the next few chapters, please tell me. :3 Thanks. I feel bad for saying all of that stuff, but I had to make him stop. I can be scary when I want to, apparently.**

**Now, it's reply/shoutouts time:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**

**Mia: "Aw, that sucks, other Chase." *Pats head sympathetically before superspeeding back over to Yours!Chase***

**Rebecca: "I'm surprised you allowed Mia to pet your head, kitty. Congratulations, Mia. You touched the kitty's head WITHOUT getting mauled." *Slow claps and smirks***

**Mia: "I'm gonna break her leg in half."**

**Moonlit:**** Yes, Moonlit. Chase is next :3**

**Mia: *Screams with Sonic Scream loudly so the birds fly away in shock and she blinks* "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID BIRDS." *Runs away with superspeed***

**AllAmericanSlurp****: Fun fact: That flashback was actually a scene from another story Lab Rats story that I had written, but scraped. I saved the first chapter for the heck of it, and I'm really glad I did save it. And the scientists' are evil and they deserve to DIE. So, how do you think we can kill them when the time comes? I say knocking them out with chloroform or something. XD**

**Enjoy this chapter of Survival of the Fittest. Please tell me if you have any suggestions for a chapter in a review or a PM. I'll use them when I feel the time is right. :3 Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase runs a hand through his spiky brown hair, resisting the urge to yell and scream in his room, on his bed. He hasn't seen either of his sibling's in a little over five days, so he doesn't know if Adam and Bree are dead or alive. And, him not knowing things makes him angry. It's like he's... _Normal_. God how he resented that word. Normal. He's the smartest person to walk the earth. How does he _not_ know if Adam and Bree are dead? It just isn't fair. He hasn't been on one simulation with them in over a week, and longing to see his older sibling's aches in his chest, but he knows he can't do anything about it, so he just internally screams. And he also screams out loud. He does that a lot now. He screams to see his sibling's, because this isolation makes his anxiety ramp up about a million watts per second.

He screams until his throat is raw and ripped and red and until he can't speak for a few hours or even a day or two.

So that's how he passes the time now. Working out, sitting at the desk, drawing, using the bathroom when he needs to, and working out. Yep. Working out. There's not a lot to do, because, well, he's trapped in a small room in a Facility in Illinois, so he passes the time by doing all of that. He'd kill just to read a book, even if it's one of those little picture books with the pop ups that little kids- And Adam- likes.

And his life right now, just sitting in this room, waiting to be called on by his captors, is completely boring.

He wishes that they would give him a computer or a book, _something_. Just a little piece of the outside world. He doesn't care if it's a stick. He'd throw it across the room and study the stick's surface for hours, thinking of where it came from and how long the stick has been there for and what type of wood it is. He'd guess the age and the feel the texture of the wood, throw it across the room just because he is _that_ bored.

A few minutes later, a male guard pushes the door of his room open and looks over at Chase, then motions to his mission suit on a hanger on a peg on the side of the wall in his own little room with a wave of his hand before looking to Chase up and down, and he resists the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

"We're training today, bionic freak."

_Well,_ Chase blinks in slight shock as he warily looks over at the man who has a tranquiler gun strapped to the side of his left thigh, tucked into a thigh holster, _that's a new one. Did someone roll over on the wrong side of the bed this morning?_ Is being a cool FBI agent becoming too much for this guy? He looks about like he's fifty five years old or something, with graying brown hair and steel blue green eyes.

God.

He glares at the man and motions to his mission suit on the peg on the wall, glancing at the suit before looking at the man and going back and forth again, frowning slightly. "Um, I'd like my privacy, please."

The guard nods and walks away, shutting the door behind him.

Chase gets changed quickly, taking a deep breath and he runs a hand through his chestnut brown hair, making it spiky and rubbing his eyes. He resists the urge to scream again- which would only damage his voice more, and he doesn't think he needs that- and he walks out the door, mentally banging his head on the stainless steel wall of the left Facility wall.

He has no idea what they have in store for him, and the thought alone makes him nervous. He's supposed to know everything, so why can't he figure out what they have in store for him?

He shudders internally, wincing at the thought. He can only have ideas of what they want with him, and none of them involve watching nature documents on National Geographic on TV.

Chase sighs as he enters the simulation room, almost automatically walks stiffly over to the desk where the desk with the cyber glasses lay on the table in the center of the white painted wood and stares at the scientists for a minute before stepping up onto the platform and waits until the simulation begins, and he takes a deep breath.

He just wants his old life back.

* * *

Underwater simulations freaking suck.

Chase opens his eyes, and he steps forward, only to find himself bump into glass. He presses his palm to the glass, and he is completely trapped in a rectangular glass box, completely unaware of what's going on. The only thing he knew was that he won't like what might happen to him.

Adam and Bree materialize in front of him suddenly. They point at Chase's feet, smirking. A few seconds ago, his feet were dry, but now he stands in half an inch of water, and his shoes and socks socks are soggy. He crouches to see where exactly the water is coming from, but it seems to be coming from nowhere, rising up from the box's glass bottom. He looks up at Adam and Bree, and they both shrug, as if they don't care. Chase watches them turn away, and then they join the crowd of scientists'. The water rises fast. It now covers his ankles. He pounds against the glass with his fist.

"Hey!" He says, his eyes wide. "Adam! Bree! Let me out of here!" The water slides up his bare calves, and it rises, cool and soft and gentle. He hits the glass harder. "Get me out of here!" He stares at Bree. She leans over to Adam, who stands beside her, and whispers something in his ear. They both laugh and wrap their arms around each other, staring at Chase struggle with cruel smirks on their faces.

The water covers his thighs. He pounds both fists against the glass twice, but nothing happens. He isn't trying to get their attention anymore; He's trying to break out.

Frantic, he bangs against the glass wall in front of him as hard as he can. He steps back and throws his shoulder into the wall, once, twice, three times, four times, five times. He hits the wall until his shoulder aches, screaming for help, watching the water rise to his waist, up to his rib cage, and then up to his chest.

"Help! Adam, Bree! Help me! Guys, help!" He screams, digging his knuckles into the glass and punching the cold glass with his left hand. "Please! Please help!" He slaps the glass hard again and again, but it's no use. Adam and Bree won't help him. He will die in this tank.

He wish he had Adam's ability to breathe underwater. The scientists just kind of threw him in here and forced him to get into the simulation. Not fun.

He tried everything. Banging on the glass, screaming to be let out, but, as usual, it doesn't work. He also tried to use his molecularkensis to either slow down the water and push against the glass to break it, but that didn't work either. His heart drops into his stomach. The scientists' are the controllers of this simulation. They could make him start a world war if they wanted to, even if it was just a simulation.

How _sick_ are these scientists'? This is child abuse!

Well, what they did to Bree, putting the serum- Rebecca- into her body wasn't humane. It was sickening and disturbing. Absolutely sickening.

He thought about using his lightning power to break the glass, but he realized that would be stupid. He would get electrocuted and die for sure.

Chase drags his shaking hands through his brown hair. Suddenly, he sees Mr. Davenport standing among the scientists' and Adam and Bree, and something tickles at the back of his mind. Something he said to him when he was little when something like this happened, like when I'm trapped in a tight space and something is happening that could kill him. Come on, think. He stops trying to break the glass.

It's hard to breathe, but he has to try. Chase will need as much air as he can get in a few precious seconds. His body rises, weightless in the cold water. He floats closer to the ceiling and tilt his head back as the water covers his chin. Gasping, he presses his face to the glass above me, sucking in as much air into his lungs as he can. Then the water covers him completely, sealing me into the box. Don't panic. It's no use— his heart pounds in his chest like a caged wild animal that's trying to get out of his chest, and his thoughts scatter. He thrashes in the water, smacking the walls desperately. He kicks the glass as hard as he can, but the water slows down his foot. _The simulation is all in your head. It's not real._

But his racing heart tells him otherwise.

He screams in frustration and pain, and, for not the first time today, he losses his voice. Icy cold water fills his mouth. If it's in his head, he can control it. The water burns his eyes. The scientists' passive faces stare back at him. Adam and Bree stare at him.

His sibling's don't care. They don't even move. They just stare at him, smirking. Chase screams again and shove the wall with his palm. He hears something. A slight cracking sound that grows louder when he pushes his hand harder against the smooth glass. When he pulls his hands away, there is a line in the glass. Desperate, he slams his other hand next to the first and drive another crack through the glass, this one spreading outward from his tan palm in long, crooked fingers. His chest burns like he just swallowed fire. He kicks the glass wall. His toes ache from the impact, and the glass cracks even more. He kicks the cold glass again, and he hears a long, low groan. The pane shatters, and the force of the water against his cold back throws him forward, and water spills out of the now broken glass box. There is crisp, sweet air again.

The world goes black.

* * *

Chase blinks, and he realizes that he simulation stopped, much to his relief. He clutches his throat and gasps for air, feels his head and arms and legs to make sure that there isn't any water on his clothes or on his body.

Chase almost shakes in relief when the scientists' tell him that he can leave the simulation room. He opens the door and walks to his room, shaking with relief.

He slumps down into his bed and pulls the covers over his neck and falls into a restless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hey there guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have good news: The person who trolled has stopped :3 I got the message across to not mess with me, and she/he backed off! I can be scary when I want to be.**

**By the way, there is one part of this chapter where I honestly think that a character gets a little OOC, but only for a second, and it's only one word she says. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if it's OOC or not. This is also a relatively short chapter, (about nine hundred to only a thousand words or so,) because I was experiencing a slight writers block for SOTF, (hence why I didn't update yesterday,) and I couldn't think of anything to write down. XD. I'm back now. So I'll take that as a good thing. :3 Once again, I'm sorry about not updating. I hope you guys understand and are not mad at me.**

**Now, it's reply/shout out time:**

**RazaraTheFirst****: Thanks, Zara :3**

**Rebecca: "Mhm. You don't like her when she does that, Demon!Chase, do you? Aw, are the kitty's ears sensitive?" *Pouts and smirks widely***

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** Thanks for the support, AllAmericanSlurp. :3**

**Moonlit****: As explained in our Pms over the past few days, Moonlit. Thanks for the support.**

**Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

_**Bree**_

Bree rolls over onto her side and yawns as her eyes snap awake, and she blinks sleep out of her eyes. She shifts her weight to get up, and almost unbearable pain rips through her body. This has been happening a lot more lately. The scientists' are getting more and more relentless with their simulations. She had to go through a jungle while an angry tiger the size of a truck was stalking her every move, which wasn't very fun.

She stumbles up out of her bed and nods to herself. This is the day she'll escape. She'll find her brothers, even if it kills her in the process.

"Subject B, we require your assistance." The male voice says into the intercom, blinking. She nods to herself, sighing as she superspeeds to the simulation room and takes the glasses from the desk and waits for the simulation. It doesn't come. There's no sound, no blinking lights, no melting away of the world, and no forest in front of her.

What's going on?

The door swings open, and the scientists' move over as if they are one being and their eyes swing to the door.

"Hello, Subject B." The man says, stepping out of the door's shadow, "how are you?"

Her breath catches in her throat.

Graham.

* * *

Bree backs up a step, her eyes wide. "What... What are you doing here? What do you want with me this time?"

He waves his hand and glances at the scientists, and they all stand up and move away, shutting the door behind her.

"I just want to talk." He says in a quiet tone.

She scoffs at the man who ruined her life. "Oh, you just want to talk, do you? Well, I'm not listening to you."

He takes a threatening step forward. "You will come with me, Subject Bree Davenport."

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you, Mr. Graham." She snaps, glaring at him as she flings off the cyber glasses from her face in one smooth, quick motion. They fly across the room and land at the fall wall with a noisy, glassy shatter, and the glasses lay, broken, in two pieces with glass bouncing around the shattered.

"That can be arranged." He says calmly, and fear prickles in her stomach, but she doesn't let it show.

He motions to the door, taking out a gun in from his pocket. "Walk with me, Subject B."

She takes a step back. "Hell no." That word makes her feel a little bit better, and she glares icily at the man in front of her evilly. "If you think I'm going ANYWHERE with you, you are very, very wrong."

"It's not a choice, Subject Breeanna Rose Davenport." He says, taking a step forward, and he clicks the gun's safety from on to off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, idiot!" She yells.

Bree is so mad that she can hear the blood roaring through her ears at a dizzying pace, and she sees red in her vision.

Something very hot erupts from her palm, and, something white hot escapes from her fingertips.

Graham yelps in surprise and drops the gun, holding his palm and hissing in pain. "What was that, Subject Bree?!" He snarls.

Bree stares at her hands in wonder and confusion. What just happened?

She waves her hand, and orange light flickers from her palm.

_Fire_.

She blinks in shock, staring at her hand in awe and confusion. What she just did- _shooting a fireball out of her hands_- is like a cruel, sick joke. She barely survived a simulation where she and Adam almost got fried to a crisp. Her ability just seems to be mocking her.

She stares at Agent Graham's hand and down to his feet then to the floor in front of him before deciding to shoot a ball of fire near his feet, but not necessarily _at_ him, and the force knocks him clean off his feet, making him land on his back very hard. Bree sets her hand down and winces slightly, because she thinks she heard a bone or two in his body break.

Oops?

She takes a deep breath and super speeds into her room to grab whatever she can get in less than a few minutes. No doubt there were security camera's in the simulation room, and the scientists' who were originally in the room must have caught on that Agent Graham was hurt, and that Bree discovered a new, dangerous ability.

She grabs a backpack that was placed in one of the rooms with her superspeed and starts to quickly pack her clothes that the Facility had given her in a bag, along with the scrunchies and the hair-ties and a pair of gray shoes that surprisingly fit her when she tried them on.

She quickly ties her long brown hair in a ponytail before glancing at her room, making sure she has everything she needs.

She doesn't bother to shut her bedroom door behind her as she superspeeds out of her room, her hair blowing behind her face, smiling at the thought of seeing her brothers again.

By the time she exits the facility and is zooming down the highway to find her older brother who is located in Wyoming, she can hear that the alarms of the facility begin to blare and the shouts of human men crying out in annoyance and frustration.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey everyone :). I'm back with the next chapter of Survival Of The Fittest. I hope you enjoy it. :3 This is yet another filler, and a little short, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all of the kind reviews. I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys. There is also a poll up on my profile, so go check it out if you haven't already! Seriously, please go check it out. It's kind of important.**

**Now, it's reply/shoutout time:**

**RazaraTheFirst: ****Rebecca: "Keep telling yourself that, kitty. Whatever helps you get through the day." *Smirks lazily.***

**Moonlit****: We do think alike :3 Permission to give you an over-the-computer-and-internet high five. ;D**

**Alexa-Davenport:**** Thanks for the review!**

**Guest:2**** Thanks!**

**Guest1****: Thanks! Here is the update!**

**Guest3:**** Thanks for the review! Here is the update you wanted!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"**It's not about who's got powers, morons. It's about who's not afraid. And who's going to do what has to be done." ― Michael********_Grant, From the book Gone_**

* * *

"**Sam was slow getting up. To Quinn he looked like an old man standing up after slipping on the ice. But he looked up at Quinn and performed a sort of salute.**

**"****I owe you, Quinn."**

**"I'm sorry I didn't get him," Quinn answered.**

**Sam shook his head. "Man, don't ever be sorry you don't want to kill someone." ―****_ Michael Grant, from the book Gone._**

* * *

_**Adam**_

He wanted to hurt someone. A scientist, for instance. He would love to break the man's arm or something. Absolutely love it.

He rips off the simulation glasses and gasps, still feeling the fire scorch his skin, the heat, the thick wall of smoke that covers his body, and the desperation to breathe and the determination to protect Bree at all costs, even at the cost of his own life.

He notices immediately that almost all of the scientists have left the room, which he finds very, very weird, but he doesn't protest. He doesn't want to look at them any longer than he has to.

He sighs and steps off of the platform, placing the cyber glasses into the box and as he turns to go back to his room.

He begins to walk towards the door, but stops cold in his tracks.

Twenty five agents storm through the doors, and he freezes, fear pumping through his veins.

"Stand down, Subject A!" An agent barks the order, and Adam puts his hands in the air above his head and gets down on his knees, confusion swelling up inside him as well as the fear.

"What's going on?!" He demands, his eyes wide.

"We have reports that Subject B Davenport has escaped her Facility."

Oh, that's great news! Bree escaped her Facility, and maybe she's tracking down Adam and Chase right now!. That's great! Now Adam can-

_**Wait**_.

_Hold on a minute,_ his mind demands. Bree. Escaped. What?!

It's as if his mind is at a standstill. He can't correctly process that information. His head hurts. Bree, after move than nine weeks in a facility in Louisiana, escaped. Wow.

His head feels like it's been split open with an ax or something else that's sharp, and he winces, pressing his hands to the side of his head in pain.

"How... How did she escape?" He asks, his throat suddenly feeling really dry, making him cough twice. What happened?

"Apparently she burned Mr. Graham's hand and swept him off of his feet with a fireball and broke some of his bones by shooting it at the floor in front of him, catching him by surprise." The man explains, shifting his feet.

Adam mentally cheers to his little sister, and then he realizes that she burnt the agent. How did that happen?

"How did she...?" He trails off, scratching his head and frowning at the man, curiosity swimming in his gut.

"Apparently Subject B shot fire from her hands and used it to hurl a stream of fire towards him." The same male agent says, and Adam's eyes grow wide, his breath catching in his throat.

Fire? From Bree's _hands_? Did she seriously shoot fire from her hands? How did she discover a new ability? Was Graham threatening her? Was someone about to shoot her? Did someone try and kidnap her? Did Victor Krane kidnap or hurt her? What happened? His mind races with questions and horrible thoughts of Bree getting- or about to- hurt. But she escaped, so that's a good thing. That's good news!

Bree getting the ability to control _fire_ seems like a mocking joke, considering all they went through with the fire simulation!

"Is she okay?" He demands, glaring at the agents.

"We don't know, Subject A. She escaped before any of the scientists' realized she was gone."

Being the fastest person in the world has it's perks.

"Stand up." Another man demands. "You are coming with us, Subject Adam Davenport."

He stands up and frowns, his fists clenching to his sides. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You are coming with us, Adam Davenport!" The man steps forward, his face a mask of pure rage.

Adam mirrors his expression, just a thousand times more harsh, and his jaw clenches even tighter, making him worry that he might chip a tooth or something, but right now, in this situation, he could care less about his teeth now.

"If you EVER think I'm GOING ANYWHERE with you idiots AGAIN, you are SO VERY wrong!" He screams. He feels his eyes light up red and energy gather around him from the computers and the air, and his rage spikes up in his veins, making everything become tinged with red, and it's not from his fire vision, either. He's really that angry.

"Subject A is turning violent! Fire the bullets at will! Do not let him escape!" Their leader- the one in the front who was speaking with him- demands, and a hail of bullets from twenty five different guns fire directly towards Adam's body.

* * *

The strangest thing happened, and Adam has seen some pretty weird things happen to him in the past.

Instead of firing his fire vision and letting his Blast Wave ability loose like he had originally planned, water flows from his clenched hands that are above his head, and the water hardens into ice, spreading out in front of him immediately, as thick and heavy as a concrete wall, just made out of pure, freezing and crystal clear ice.

He stares at his hands in shock, palms up towards his now wide-as-UFO-saucers brown eyes so he can pure down at them, and the temperature in the room drops down to below freezing. He can see the agents shuddering and shivering behind the icy wall, and he smirks at their expressions, because, well, he can see them through the ice wall. He isn't cold. He doesn't even feel numb from the sudden drop in temperature. If anything, he's the same body temperature he was at before.

He just shot _solid icewith the strength of a cement wall _out of his hands to protect himself from a ton of bullets! That's so cool! He wonders if he can try something else, just to make sure that he didn't just imagine that happening.

He can see the agents shocked faces through the smooth, almost transparent ice.

He laughs loudly- gleefully, even- at the newly discovered ability that he just unlocked, and Adam extends his left hand out to touch the frozen shield that saved his life- that _he created_- for real this time. This isn't a simulation, either. This is real.

He focuses his attention to the agents, who are staring at the wall, and him, in shock.

He shoots ice daggers from his hands, and it sticks- more like pierces- to the agents' body armor like a burning hot, wet knife cutting through soft, warm cheese. Easily.

It doesn't kill the agents, but draws a little bit of blood that splatters onto the floor in different shades, and it pins them to the walls behind them, and they are suspended in the air, up hanging on the wall from fifteen feet in the air.

He quickly fires his heat vision at the rest of them, the rest of them who are still standing, rage bubbling in his stomach until it bursts like a full on wildfire. Hot, dangerous, and unable to be contained.

Adam forms an ice dagger and takes a deep breath, and adrenaline pumps through his veins with the force of a pack of horses. He fires his heat vision once more at another one charges towards the agents, snarling threats and insults and taunts towards them.

He lets his Blast Wave ability loose, and the rest of the agents who hadn't been hung up on the wall from the ice daggers like wet, cold clothes on a clothesline out to dry in the warm sun fall back onto the backsides, groaning in slight pain.

He jumps up onto one of them and knocks him out with the butt of his gun, and does that repeatedly for the rest of the fifteen men that hadn't been hung up from the ice daggers that he threw towards them in rage, until he gets to the last one. He jumps up on top of the man, his eyes bright red as he grabs a fallen man's automatic rifle.

He raises it above his head, and prepares to smash the gun onto the side of the man's head, which would kill him instantly with his super strength, but he stops what he's doing almost instantly as the man's name tag flashes in the light of the simulation room.

Kyle Harrington.

A part of him is screaming at him to finish him off so he doesn't alert the rest of the agents that might be swarming in the facility, but another part of him says to just knock him out.

Adam shakes his head, still holding the gun tightly in his hand, and he sighs, and the rage in his stomach dies down almost immediately.

No. He isn't a killer.

So instead of killing Kyle Harrington in one swift motion, Adam decides that he will go with the alternative option.

At a speed that matches that of a horse racing on a racetrack or in an open field, Adam changes his position from having his finger on the trigger to hefting the gun high up above his head, letting his super strength leave his arms and his body completely, he casts an apologetic look to the man, and he brings the butt of the black gun in his hands down onto the man's skull.

Kyle Harrington crumples to the ground, his head slumping down to the side of the cold cement ground.

Adam stands up and stares down at the guard's body and encases his arms, ankles, legs, feet, and shoulders in ice to prevent him from moving when he wakes up.

Without looking back or hesitating, Adam runs off and shuts the door to the simulation room behind him and transfers his super strength to his legs for an extra boost of speed that he knows he will need, runs out of the facility to find Chase- his baby brother, in his own "prison"- in Louisiana.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hello, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Survival Of The Fittest! I can't wait for everyone to read it! There is also something on my profile regarding Adam and Bree so don't worry, everyone! I'll put it up soon, I promise. :) By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, it's mainly filler, and kind of boring, and not as good as I hoped it would be, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. :3 The next chapter will hopefully be better, I promise.**

**Now, it's reply/shoutout time:**

**RazaraTheFirst: ****Mia: "Hey, other Chase, ****_why_**** do you think people ship us?"**

**Moonlit****: Adam has the ability to control ice and water, not fire. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** Glad to see you are back, my fellow author who I consider a friend! :3 And, confession time: I actually thought of titling the last chapter fire and ice, but I decided against it, and just left it as it is. :3**

**But anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D As always, reviews and ****suggestions for chapter ideas, no matter how big or how small they might be**** are loved. Seriously. I can always use ideas for a new chapter and I'm always open for suggestions. :3. Please send them in. I'd be really grateful if you did.**

**By the way, as usual, I own nothing from the TV show Lab Rats. I'm not making this story for money or anything like that. I'm just writing this story for fun. I just own this story, this plot, my OC's, and anything else you don't recognize. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase didn't want to sit in his room anymore, just waiting to be called on to go to the simulation room and train his heart out before stumbling back to his room. No.

Chase knows he has to escape from this place. He would probably get shot on sight the instant he stepped foot out of this facility, into the _real world_, but Chase just _has _to escape. Chase never realized it until now, but he needs to see the sky again, needs to feel the warm breeze and the warmth of the _real sun _on his back and the feeling of security, _he_ needs to find his sibling's again, he needs to get out of this place.

Chase runs his tan, cold fingers through his spiky hair and finishes drinking his cup of water, placing the plastic cup on the ground and thinking of ways to escape from this facility. How exactly would he escape? It's not like he could turn invisible or melt through the floor and walk out of the facility without being spotted, although it would be awesome if he could do that without being noticed by anyone. Really, really awesome. It would also save him a lot of time, so there's that too.

On a totally unrelated note, Chase is pretty sure that he is half sane, half not sane. Does it work like that? Sure, he may be a bit tired and angry, and depressed and worried and scared and mentally jaded, if you will, but he has a good reason to be. Wouldn't you be too? It's not fair. They prod and poke him because these monsters are determined to see what makes him tick and break down. (Like telling him that Bree is dead or Adam is going to die or something went wrong with a simulation and they died. Stuff like that tends to get to him easily.)

Chase sighs and runs his left hand through his hair again and resists the urge to yell at the ceiling and cry like a baby. He's been screaming a lot for these past few hours, along with these past few days until his throat burns and when he _really_ looses the ability to talk. (On days like that, he doesn't even bother to open his mouth to say a word to anyone. Not like they would talk to him, anyway.)

Chase has been screaming a lot to pass the time because there is nothing to do in this place but wait and scream and cry a little bit and train and eat and drink water and just breathe.

Breathe, but not live.

Chase goes through the same routine everyday, over and over and over again and it's driving him mad. Chase always thought he was the mentally strongest one, because, after all- he _is_ mission leader and leaders have to be strong in more ways than one all the time and never break or bend under any circumstances or give in to pressure because mission leaders have to be strong because Chase needs to protect the people he loves- but now _he doesn't know_ what to do with _himself_ anymore.

Chase wonders if Adam and Bree are suffering the same fate as him right now, or if they escaped. He has no idea if they are okay or not. He hasn't been in contact with them. He doesn't know if the scientists' modified their chips or not, but Chase decides to play it safe and not risk it, so he doesn't do anything to try and contact Adam and Bree.

Chase has only been on simulations by himself for the past few hours, and the thought of not seeing his sibling's makes him edgy and nervous and he feels completely helpless.

He doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. He's not anything special now. Chase is just a shell of the person he used to be before everything happened. He feels so pathetic.

Chase also hasn't done anything with lightning power yet, at least, not fully. (Not since the incident with him almost drowning in that one simulation and Adam and Bree watching him suffer like that. He doesn't want to repeat that process again. He's only felt helpless a few times in his life before, in the sixteen years he has been alive so Chase would gladly erase that from his mind if he could get his hands back on the Nuero-Scrambler. He would do that in a heartbeat without question.)

So to pass the time, Chase sits there and just creates little lightning bolts of white hot energy with the tips of his fingers and connects his fingers together and watches the bright purple bolts cast a eerie purple glow on the walls of his room. Watching the lightning bolts on his fingers makes him feel better, but he can't do anything but sit in his room. He does that to pass the time, now, too.

Chase pretty sure he's gained- or lost, he can't tell- a pound or two over the past few weeks of being in this torturous place, his facility, his _prison_, from how much food he's being given by his captors and consuming, but he trains almost everyday- with the occasional break, of course- so he's all set in that area.

Chase gets up and fixes his shirt and waits for the guard to come get him. The same time every sing,e day for more than two weeks.

He can hear the guard's footsteps tap lightly against the floor, and he scratches the back of his head and steps back so the door can open.

The guard, who Chase has come to consider an ally- or something close to it- stands there, his gun in his hand.

"Come on, Subject C Davenport. Follow me. You are going to be training by yourself today, for reasons unknown to us."

Yeah. He is pretty sure that they know exactly why he doesn't train with Adam and Bree anymore. It's because they either: A) Escaped, or B) something terrible happened to his sibling's while he's been sitting in his room, rotting away.

Chase decides instantly that he goes with the first choice. He'd rather imagine them _escaping_ their own personal prisons then _rotting_ in them, or something much, much worse than rotting in their rooms.

Chase sighs and pushes the thought away from his head, deciding that it is distracting him. That's been happening a lot lately; the not-being-able-to-connect-with-Adam-and-Bree's-Facilities. Okay, so maybe Adam and Bree's facilities' have a massive power failure or something, and they can't connect to his facility. Yeah. That's probably it.

He can only hope.

Chase complies to the order automatically, and glances at his room- at the cup on the ground and the bathroom and the bed that isn't his, and never will be, because he slept in a capsule at home in a lab with three other humans that he misses greatly, longs for them and Chase wonders if they are okay, and an annoying smart home system that he has come to loathe- one last time before nodding mentally to himself and following the man to the simulation room. Once they get there, Chase turns to say goodbye to the man, but he's already gone.

He shakes his head, ignoring the feeling of curiosity, and pushes the heavy metal door open, which groans in protest against the floor, making him cringe from how loud it is. He rubs his ears in slight pain from how loud it was- and his ultra sensitive, bionic hearing makes it twenty five million times louder and worse- as he steps forward, wincing in pain.

"I'm here." He announces, then feels very stupid for opening his mouth in the first place. He resists the urge to smack his forehead and groan as he feels a small, barely existent blush crawl up to his tan cheeks and spread slowly to his neck. They can see that he's here. They have eyes.

Chase crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the scientists and regards them with ice cold, hazel eyes as he walks up to the middle of the room where the simulation platform is, along with the cyber glasses on the table, as always.

The head scientist- a man by the name of Winston Parker- clears his throat and turns towards Chase and presses a few buttons to connect the simulation to the cyber glasses before sitting down in the white leather chair that is behind him.

"Good luck with this simulation, Subject Chase." And with that note, Chase slips off into yet another simulation.

* * *

Chase opens his eyes. He blinks and lets his eyes readjust to the fake sun that's in the burning high up in the sky. He ignores the pang of longing in his chest and looks around, turning in a full circle before coming to a stop once he takes everything he needs to in.

Chase is surrounded by a ton pf building's of all different shapes, sizes, materials, and colors. Some are brick, some are wood, and some are cement, and some are glass that glint too brightly, too _cleanly_, in the not real, artificial sunlight.

He sees a women run up to him, about thirty five years old, her glossy black hair flowing in the wind, her sea blue eyes wide with fear. "Please help us, sir!" She begs, grasping at his hand and pulling him somewhere, and he stumbles behind her as she begins to tug at his arm to try and get him to go somewhere.

He stops at a building, and the women points. A wall of thick smoke curls up from a four story cement building, the smoke heavy and midnight black.

"Please, sir! My six year old daughter and my seven year old son are trapped in there!" The women begs, and Chase nods, his body going on autopilot. Chase quickly tells the women to calm down and get help right now, and then he runs into the burning building.

Having to run into a four story building without super speed to rescue two little kids in a building sucks. Especially when the four story building is on fire.

Chase keeps close to the floor because he knows that the smoke won't be as thick when he's near a colder surface, like a cement ground. He's kind of glad that the building is made out of cement. The fire won't spread as fast now.

Chase forces himself to breathe through his mouth and not through his nose.

He coughs, and his vision blurs for a second as he runs up the stone stairs and up to the fourth story of the building.

He hits the door with his shoulder twice, and he stumbles into a large room. He sees two little kids sitting in the center of the room, clutching each other for comfort, their eyes wide with fear.

Chase quickly moves over to the kids in four long strides and grabs the girl in his right arm and the boy in his left arm, and fire crackles and sizzles loudly, with a few loud pops.

He quickly glances down at the kids before bolting back down the building, and the fire gets a little bit hotter as he runs down the stairs, stumbling a few times. His foot catches on the last step, but he manages to stay upright. A loud groan can be heard, and the wall on his right cracks with an ear piercing crunch.

The girl in his arm yelps in alarm, and Chase runs faster and faster until his legs scream in protest.

He takes a small breath and stumbles out of the building, and he keeps running and doesn't stop at the women, whose crying out in relief. He keeps a safe distance away and gently places the kids on the ground, and he coughs and takes breaths of clean, fresh air, refilling his lungs as fast as possible.

He rolls over onto his back and groans loudly, gripping the grass for an anchor to not pass out.

"Thank you, sir!" The women says, and her children cough in a weak agreement. Then, before Chase can say anything or move in even the slightest bit, the children and the women melt away. He's left alone, staring up at the burning building and taking deep breaths of cold air, coughing twice and breathing in and out and groaning in pain. And with that, the world goes black and everything melts away.

* * *

He takes a deep breath to make sure that he's not burning, and, once he's satisfied, rips off the simulation glasses and places them on the desk, still feeling the heat of the fire on his back and neck and hears the groans of the building, and he winces before walking away and out the door and back to his room.

* * *

Chase sighs and drops onto his bed and rubs his eyes, swallowing slightly and gripping his head, rubbing his temples softly in pain. He sighs and drops his head onto his pillow, pulling the covers up against his body and falling asleep instantly.

He jumps up with a start and holds his head in pain. Something is wrong with his head. All of the sudden, the same pain rips throughout his body- just a hundred times worse- and he cries out, holding his head tighter as his brain yells in pain. He takes a deep breath, and then, as quickly as that pain came, it's gone.

Chase frowns and lets go of his head. What just happened?

The door swings open suddenly, and his head snaps towards the door, and the same guard steps into his room. "Subject C Davenport, we require your assistance-" He falters suddenly, and looks right at Chase, a frown visible on his face. Chase's heart freezes in his chest as the man's dark brown eyes burn holes into his face and eyes, making Chase mentally yell inside of his head in fear. Those bright green eyes unsettle him for some reason.

With a frown, and once last glance around his room, the guard shuts the door and walks away.

Chase breathes out and swallows, wetting his too dry throat.

What the heck just happened?

He glances over at the bathroom and throws the covers off of his body. Chase steps in front of the mirror and lets out a cry of shock.

He can't _see_ himself in the mirror!

He just unlocked the power to become invisible! That's awesome!

Chase jumps up and down and grins widely at the thought of escaping this place and seeing his sibling's again. He's going to see his sibling's again! He's going to see Adam and Bree again!

Chase forces himself to stop smiling, and he takes a small drink of water before setting the cup down onto the edge of the counter.

He smirks, and keeping his invisibility on, walks out the door and materializes outside of his door. He resists the urge to laugh as he runs down the many hallways of his prison, and bursts out the door of the facility, running at full speed past all of the guard towers and out of the chain-link fence door like there is nothing standing in his way.

Chase doesn't look back once at the facility or the guard towers. He allows himself to laugh- something he hasn't done in what seems like forever- and starts his journey to find Adam and Bree.

First stop: Facility O, which is located in Wyoming.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just that my grandfather died a little while ago and I had to sort some things out, get out of my slight depression and other stuff. His funeral was two days ago, and I became really depressed and I hadn't even thought about turning on my laptop and opening up Microsoft Word to even type out this Author's Note. I didn't have the energy to do anything at all. I'm really, really sorry about that. This chapter is boring, and filler. Just getting that out there. :3**

**But anyway, here is the next chapter of Survival Of The Fittest! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Once again, I'm so sorry about not updating for a while. I really hope you guys aren't mad. There is stuff about Adam and Bree on my profile, so if you could please go check it out that would be appreciated. :)**

**Replies****:**

**RazaraTheFirst:**** Mia: "Whoa, ****_sorry_****."**

**Moonlit:**** Huh. I'm gonna go look that reference up XD**

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** You shall see, my fellow author :3**

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE****: Here is the next chapter. :D**

**Death-Sam01****: I know right XD**

**anthony1245****: Thanks for the kind review :3**

**beverlie4055****: Thank you for the lovely review.**

**Oh, and I have an announcement: School is starting back up in a few weeks. So that means I will be updating my stories less. That's how it works. I'm sorry. I also need an OC for the next couple of chapters. Here are the requirements:**

**Name.**

**Age.**

**Gender.**

**Physical Description. (Or, if you can, please put an actress/actor's name down so I can look them up. It will be a lot easier to have a face to a name. Or you don't have to, but this is ****_highly_**** recommended.)**

**Personality.**

**Likes/Dislikes.**

**Habits.**

**The OC must be non-bionic (for obvious reasons).**

**Does your OC have any fears?**

**Relationship status? (Single or not?)**

**Any other thing I should know about the OC or anything else you can put down.**

**So that is that up there! Please don't be shy. :3 I'll look at every submission. :D**

**Here is the next update for Survival Of The Fittest :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

* * *

_**Bree**_

Having to run from the FBI sucks. Like it really, really sucks.

Bree sighed and ran a hand through her hair, blinking twice as she walked on the sidewalk of some random street at a random time on a random Friday night. She hadn't slept in a few hours, hadn't eaten anything save for a granola bar and a drink of one of those little water bottles before she had to run again. She didn't want to use her bionics, because of a fear of glitching in front of people. And glitching is never fun. Especially if there's no capsule that can help with your glitches, or Mr. Davenport to help, no lab, no house, no _family_. No one to help her. Bree's alone.

She has nightmares almost every night from the simulations she went through. There are constant nightmares, constant memories, constant flashbacks that she didn't want to see, didn't want to relive. Always. They haunt her in her sleep, they mentally torture her during days, even if they are almost normal days. No, wait. Let her rephrase that.

_Normal_ would be falling asleep in her capsule at the end of the day. _Normal_ would mean going on missions to help save people's lives or the environment around them. _Normal _would be Bree not getting pranked by Adam and Chase and getting caught in their crossfire, like she usually does. _Normal_ would be watching a movie with Adam and Chase on the couch and eating popcorn with them. _Normal _would be running around the house or eating at the table for dinner and listen to everyone's school day.

_Normal _would be everyone in the house be forced to listen to Mr. Davenport go on and on and on about some new invention that he will create soon or listen to him gloat about himself or how perfect his hair is or how awesome he is. _Normal_ would be laughing at something stupid Adam and Chase said. _Normal _would be training, _normal_ would be laughing at some stupid joke Leo would say or making him pay for his mistakes, watching over him like a good older sister should be doing twenty four seven.

_Normal_ would be participating in stupid events or getting revenge on her brothers if they did something stupid, like mess with her phone. _Normal _would be listening to Principle Perry yell at the students and make little comments about every single student, and Bree has to put up with that. (Although even though she got annoyed after a while of the constant taunts, she has learned to ignore it.)

_Normal _would be setting up the table for Tasha or even helping her make dinner, or going shopping with her for a "girl's day out", or watching one of those sappy romance movies that she likes. _Normal_ would be going to the mall with her friends, hanging out with Owen, and _normal_ would be eating breakfast everyday and going to school in the morning with her brothers or helping out Caitlin with her boyfriend problems over the phone and giving her advice on what she would do and how she should handle stuff like that. Normal would be going to the movies with Owen and staying up on the roof of the house, laughing at stuff he said or rolling her eyes at how Owen would say something artsy, even if it was stupid, it was adorable.

_Normal_ would be- _was_, _is_, _always will be_- home, and home would be where everything is safe. But for her, everything is not safe. It's not normal. Not normal.

She doesn't know what normal is anymore. That word seems like a cruel joke. And she thinks that it is. That was her normal. Now she doesn't know what that is anymore.

* * *

_Bree yelled out in fear as the fire engulfed the building, heard the screams of Adam and Chase. Fire is a dangerous thing. Fire is deadly. And she created the fireball to show off to her brothers, a little harmless one, but it lit up like a fuse, lit up like fire and gasoline. It grew out of her control. She couldn't control what was happening. She had just killed her brothers by setting the building on fire._

No. No! _**No**__!_

* * *

Bree shakes her head, resisting the urge to sob into her hands. She has to constantly remind herself that what happened was a simulation, that what happened wasn't real. She didn't hurt them, didn't hurt the two people she cares most about in the world. They aren't dead. Her brothers are alive, and they are looking for her, and they will find her, and then they could go back to Mission Creek, back to Tasha and Leo and Douglas and Mr. Davenport, back home.

But she knows in the pit of her stomach that she can't go back, can't go back home, no matter how much she wants to, no matter how much she needs to go back. That will only put them- her family- in more danger. They don't need Agent Graham punching down their front door again.

She rubs her eyes and spots a motel a few feet away, and the sign says OPEN. She mentally cheers at this achievement, feeling like things are looking up for once, and begins to walk towards the motel, sighing.

But then she stops. She can't go in. Those people will recognize her. Everyone will know her. They'll know her the instant she walks through the door, and then she'll have to be on the run again.

So instead of opening the door, she turns on her heel and quickly speed walks (at a normal human pace,) away, back into the shadows of the night, and her heart breaks a little bit.

Bree has never felt so alone in her life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, guys, this is not an update, this is an AN. Sorry if I got your hopes up and then crushed them.**

**I need you all to listen very carefully to these words.**

**SOTF is on a break/hiatus ****_for now._**** My computer is acting strange and is glitchy as hell so I won't be able to update anything for a while on my COMPUTER. All of these Oneshots/stories you are seeing (Monster, Mentally Jaded, Hot Chocolate, Her Glass Heart, Say Something, Adam's Visit, Until It Hurts, and The Rebel Project, etc.) are all on my IPAD, since my computer is being stupid for God knows what reason**

**When I update SOTF again, it will be a CHAPTER and not ANOTHER A/N. Hopefully.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating SOTF. Thank you for taking the time to read this AN.**


End file.
